


Dominance

by DMadeline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Possessive Behavior, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Technology, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMadeline/pseuds/DMadeline
Summary: You live, what you think, is a perfectly normal life. You have found love at a young age, have great friends, a loving mother that adores you, and you’ve moved to New York to start an exciting new chapter.But all it takes is one night, one restaurant, and three mysterious men before you're kidnapped into a world that changes your life forever.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Happy New Year! I thought it was about time I wrote a Levi x Reader fanfic. I am very excited about this one and have had this Science-Fiction idea for quite some time. This fic will be split into two parts, with the aim of around 25-30 chapters.
> 
> I have used the inserts 'Reader' and have chosen a standing first name instead of '(y/n)', just as I prefer the way it flows. I hope that works for you! This is my first reader fanfic, so your reviews are much appreciated. As always, I hope you enjoy and stick with it :)

**Part 1**

You are late. Actually, this isn’t a surprise for you. You always think you have more time than you actually do. What is the word that your mother taught you of someone who is a bad preceptor of time? A tidsoptimist? You laugh at the thought as you step out your bathroom door in nothing but your fluffy white towel.

This is it. Your first night out in the city that never sleeps, New York. Almost four thousand miles away from home.

There is a big difference, between the two places you call home. Your home town in the South of England is the kind of town that has everything you need; more than enough train stations, a choice of shopping centres, cinemas, parks (big and small), plenty of restaurants and clubs, and yet somehow, you have made your way through them all. It was time for a fresh start. In a new city. With new faces.

Naturally, the town in England is a completely diverse world from New York. There is a spirit to the big city and you feel alive. Of course, the most noticeable difference, is in New York you wake up to the sound of taxi horns and hungry pigeons pecking at your window each morning.

You walk over to your bedside table and touch the screen of your phone to see the time. You have exactly twenty minutes.

“Shit” You curse.

Rushing towards the opulent dressing table mirror, you concentrate on the pale girl that’s staring back at you. Little bags are hanging under her eyes, and her chalky cold lips are purple from her dripping wet hair. You start to brush wildly through the tangles.

You prime, blush and conceal your face in cosmetics, and blow-dry your soaking hair. Then, you shimmy into your new, navy slip dress. The soft sheer fabric hangs from your shoulders and follows down to your ankles.

With only a very short amount of time left, you quickly tidy up the mess that has been made in your small apartment room. “I'm finished” You call out loud. A few seconds later, Jacob strolls in smiling to himself, probably at how handsome he looks. Needless to say, you know that. 

He wears a plain black suit with a white oxford shirt, the top button undone. He stops after two steps and without saying a word, his smile grows wide at the sight of you.

"You look amazing," Jacob’s says warmly. Your cheeks blush rose at his compliment. After you quickly grab your bag and mobile from the newly made bed, you give Jacob a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks” You smile “Where are Maddie and Eli?" You start to feel the emptiness in your stomach as you think about what restaurant Jacob is surprising you three too. Jessica and Eli are your closest friends since school and all through university. They joined you and Jacob to New York to also find a future. It was nice to know other people in the city.

After Jacob tells you that they should be on their way, he walks over to the cream sheets of your bed and sits down. He starts to twirl his fingers in a circler motion around the soft cotton. “Do you still wear my sapphire necklace every day?" Jacob’s eyes drift down to your neckline to find a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a heart, with a small sapphire stone in the middle, glittering under the light.

You roll your eyes and smile “Of course, I will always wear it”. As you walk back over to the mirror to touch up your makeup, you frown. The Sapphire necklace that means so much to you, gets you thinking.

“Do you miss home?” You try to ask casually. You know moving this far away from home was originally your idea. It had always been a dream of yours to move to New York. Of course, you are grateful when Jacob decided to join you. And even more so when Madison and Eli did too.

“Sometimes I guess, why?” Jacob questions. Your frown deepens. That wasn’t exactly the answer you hoped for.

“No reason, just wondering…” The sound of the doorbell distracts you from one another’s company. You sigh in relief and run over to the door. As soon as you see Madison’s wavy chestnut hair and bright blue eyes, you smile widely.

“Hi! And wow…” Madison presses her lips together while eying the dress that clings to you.

“Oh stop, look at yourself,” You say. After Jacob greets Madison, you make your way over to Eli; his ruffled blonde hair is swept to the side and his smile is as wide as always.

“Hey, you!” Eli’s low voice booms down the corridor as he twirls you around, taking you by complete surprise.

Jacob laughs. “You already have one girlfriend, you don’t need two”.

Once you lock up the apartment, all four of you stroll down the corridor talking in pairs. Madison starts to talk animately about how Alex, her older brother, passed his LNAT test. This makes your smile grow much wider. You always were very fond of Alex since the day he introduced you to Jacob. That is the first day on your list of top ten days.

Yes, you have a list of the best days you have experienced so far in your life.

The second day on your list is your graduation from University, naturally. The third is when your mother Lara found her new partner George, even though it meant you are further apart, it is the happiest you have ever seen her. And the fourth is the first day in New York when both you and Jacob sat cross-legged on your old wooden floor filled with boreholes, eating takeaway pizza in front of the TV screen, watching reruns of The Simpsons.

Once you all step outside, Jacob calls for a yellow taxi and all four of you climb in. The one thing that you don’t so much like about New York, is how all the taxis seem to have a strong smell of tobacco and damp leather.

"So Jake spill the beans! what restaurant have you booked?” Madison asks while clapping her hands.

“I said no one finds out anything until you see the restaurant itself,” He says without turning around from the front seat. You roll your eyes at the sound of his smug grin. He is clearly enjoying your growing impatience.

As the three began to chat away, you sit back and begin twiddling with the silver halo ring on your finger. All the while you admire the view from outside your taxi window. The sun is setting, spreading its golden rays across the New York skyline. It is a very pleasant, warm evening for late September.

As the taxi slows to a stop, you, Madison and Eli peer out your windows eagerly to see where you have arrived. The sign reads west 45th street.

You begin to scan your eyes along the other side of the street until the glimmering lights of a modern edifice stops you. The name of a restaurant, _Valence Cucina,_ is written in emerald green italics. As a whole, it is an impressive building. With large, dark, stained glass windows covering the outdoor wall, giving no clue as to what is inside.

The sound of soft jazz rings in your ears as the four of you walk closer to the two black doors and past the long queue that is filled with sparkly dresses and tailored suits. This is a place that you are not used to.

Your stomach, already rumbling with emptiness, begins to do nervous flips. It is a horrid combination.

You certainly do _not_ fit in.

You thump your hand on Jacob’s shoulder, making him turn around. “How much is this place!" You hiss in his ear while patting frantically down at the creases in your dress.

“I can afford it, it’s our first night out" Jacob sighs. You promise to yourself that you will scold him about this later. Perhaps even bank transfer him some money over.

As you all approach the double doors, an older man with elaborate blonde hair stands formally guarding the entrance. He wears a pair of formal dinner pants and a long sleeve black shirt, with a green bow tie fitted at the collar. He starts to examine you all with his imposingly bright green eyes.

“Good evening sir," The man says politely with his formal voice, addressing Jacob.

“Hi” Jacob greets “We have a table for four at 8 pm under the name Greene?" He says with equal politeness. The man’s eyes flicker to the clipboard in his hand as he starts to scan through the names.

“Yes, right through here,” He says while reaching for the tall black doors, motioning you all inside. “Your waiter tonight is Reiner, he will take you to your seat"

You step through the doors and into a large formal dining area, your jaw drops. You are truly going to kill Jacob.

The place is grand, to say the least. The mahogany tables are set with silk emerald runners, and the walls are covered in a deep midnight blue. In the middle of the restaurant hangs a large old fashioned crystal chandelier, reflecting specks of silver and rainbow.

As you wait at the entrance, you begin to examine just how full the place really is. Buzzing with energy. 

Of course, your ears lead you to the stage, where the musicians stand. Jazz music dances out of their instruments. You love a restaurant with good Jazz music.

To snap you out of your daze, your waiter Reiner stops before you, formally introducing himself. “Hello, I am Reiner I will be your waiter this evening” He smiles politely. Reiner wears the same outfit as the man with the green bow tie. He leads all four of you to a round table with the number ' _17'_ in italicson a deep green card.

”Jacob, this place is amazing...” Madison’s sentence wanders off as she too is looking around with wide eyes at the unbelievably large dining area. Jacob laughs at her reaction.

"So, do you like it?" Jacob’s eyes light up and the corners of his mouth turn up. You could just tell he is amorously pleased with his choice of places to eat.

“It’s stunning” You beam. Your waiter Reiner arrives back then, placing leather coated menus on the table.

"You know my dad took my mum here when they first moved to New York almost twenty-five years ago and it’s still the same, apart from it being modernised of course” He gestures his hands around the room “So before you carry on freaking out, my dad lent me a little so I can take you all here" Jacob smiles.

“Jeez, remind me to thank your dad” Eli chuckles.

“Drinks Mam?" Reiner’s voice speaks from beside you. You look up to notice he has his pen and pad at the ready. He’s gazing down at you with his bright green eyes. They do not look very inviting. If anything, they look glass-like (If that is even possible).

You’re taking too long to reply because Jacob jumps in. “Can we have a bottle of Prosecco with four glasses please?" Jacob smiles tightly at the unusual waiter. Reiner keeps a cool gaze on him as he scribbles down our drinks.

“Of course, sir,” Reiner says calmly. Once he finishes writing, he looks back to you “Anything else? Something special for this lady perhaps?"

“No, just the Prosecco please” Jacob speaks yet again. You could feel the tension radiating off him. It takes you everything not to roll your eyes. You know that will just displeasure Jacob even more.

“Certainly” And with that, Reiner walks around the circular tables back towards the bar.

“Well,” Madison breaks the silence first “He is certainly weird” She lets out a giggle and turns towards you.

You look over anxiously at Jacob. His face looks blank. You know how Jacob’s jealous tendencies usually went, and you hope this isn't the time for him to sit in his chair and sulk all night.

“Oh Jake, he was just being polite I’m sure,” You say in a low voice as you lean closer to Jacob. You have only been here for five minutes.

“Yeah it’s fine, sorry” Jacob picks up his menu placed in front of him and begins to skim through. You sigh and do the same.

The menu is of soft black leather, with _Valence Cucina_ in shimmering green italic at the front, just like the outdoor sign. As your eyes begin to scan each dish, you know this will take longer than just a few minutes. You are very indecisive when it comes to ordering food.

“And what it is you will be ordering for food this evening ma'am?” That same voice appears beside you again just five minutes later. But this time, Reiner’s eyes hold a hint of amusement. A ghost of a smile touches his lips.

Jacob’s head shoots up from the menu, he lets out an unpleasant sigh.

“Err…” Your voice trails off. You are still indecisive as to what main you want. And the look your waiter is giving you is certainly strange. Surely this man would not hit on you with your boyfriend sitting right beside you? Could he? You just hope for Reiner’s own sake that he is just overly friendly with all the ladies.

“I’ll have the onion soup for starter, and the rump steak for main…well done” and with that, Jacob starts to push his chair away from the table. “I’m going to the toilet, I’ll be back in a minute” Jacob turns to you and smiles, lightly kissing your cheek before stalking off past Reiner.

After the rest of you finish ordering your mains and Reiner leaves you be, you too stand up from your chair to head towards the bathroom.

However, a hand grabs you.

“It’s not worth it. You know he just needs time to cool down” Madison sighs. She is right. Just why does your boyfriend have to be so jealous? You love Jacob, of course, you do. But the older both of you are getting, the more he is letting his jealous emotions get the best of him.

“I know” You slump back down in your chair. “Let’s just forget this and enjoy our meal, ok? I’m sure he was just overly friendly” You suggest. However, the look that appears on both of their faces, tells you they do not believe that statement.

“Okay. Let’s forget about it” Madison smiles and makes a face to Eli. “Anyway, Eli real quick, about the green tile you liked. I really don’t think it will go with the black and white wallpaper I picked out today”

As Madison begins to ramble on about apartment interiors, you let your eyes wander. You look back in the direction of the bar and watch as three waiters stand stacking plates of food and glasses of bubbly onto their trays. You glance back towards the stage, where the Jazz band are playing a familiar Frank Sinatra number. You start to tap your fingers to the beat, enjoying the music. 

But that’s when you hear whispers. Not exactly hushed whispers. But the loud, hissing kind.

Your ears lead your eyes to a booth not too far from your table, with black leather seats and dark green velvet cushions. Through the gap, there are three young men, who are all strikingly handsome. They look to be in a deep conversation. They're chatting away with concentrated looks on their faces.

You notice how they all have very similar features; The same slender face, cheekbones high and prominent. And they all have bright, green eyes. The colour of emeralds jewels.

You note they are also wearing the same black uniform as the waiters, but with black blazers on top of the shirt. And coloured ties instead of green bow ties. Perhaps they work here?

The young man with dark blonde hair and bangs has a navy tie. Another man to his right whose hair is a dark shade of brunette, and looks to be the youngest of the bunch, has a pink tie. And the last, who to you, stands out most of all, has raven coloured hair in the style of an undercut. His green eyes are astonishing in contract with his hair colour. He has a scarlet red tie.

They all look very intense. The man with the raven coloured hair seems to be taking charge, his eyes narrow at the two opposite him as the words flow from his mouth. You watch as he combs his delicate hands through his hair in frustration. The movement gives you weird butterflies in your stomach. He looks frustrated as he points to a large piece of paper before him. Whatever the meeting is about, it looks to be of great importance.

Just then, the man with the raven hair lifts his head. He scans the dining area until his eyes find you. You pause. Your heart stops. It’s almost as if he sensed you watching.

“Hey, what are you staring at?” You jump as you feel Jacob’s hand touch your shoulder as he returns to his seat. He starts chuckling “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” you quickly turn away from the booth and look back towards the stage, where a woman in a long black sparkly dress is singing. Replacing the previous jazz band.

You give an uneasy laugh in return “Just watching the new singer on stage” you lie. “Anyway,” you say, in hopes of changing the subject “Are you ok? I hope you didn’t storm off for other reasons than to actually go to the toilet” Jacob’s smile turns into a slight frown.

“No of course not, I’m fine” Jacob can never swallow his pride and admit how he really feels. You just didn’t want this to ruin your night. “Hey Eli, we should go see the Knicks, I had a look online and their first game is next week” Jacob swivels himself to face Eli, the topic of Basketball doesn’t interest neither you nor Madison, so this is Madison’s chance to talk about more important subjects (according to her) like who is currently dating Brad Pitt.

As Madison begins to talk about a current celebrity scandal, you can’t help but glance over casually at the three men who remain sat in the booth. You notice that the large piece of paper that was laid out before them moments ago, is now gone, and is replaced with a stack of old tatty books. The youngest brunette boy is skimming through them. While the other two are facing the stage, watching the female singer.

“Hello! Did you know he was seeing her behind Kate’s back?” You instantly snap out of it and look back towards Madison. But as you turn, you could have sworn you saw the man with the raven hair smirk to himself. 

You don’t know who Kate is, but you nod, pretending to be remotely interested.

After that last glance, you force yourself not to look again for the rest of dinner. Just in case someone catches on.

Reiner delivers your two courses quietly. Glancing at you whenever he can, and Jacob grimacing every time he did.

The food, however, is truly amazing. You are happy you picked right. You take your first bite of the mushroom tortellini. It is cheesy and rich and warms your throat. Jacob even feeds you a small forkful of his steak, the meat is immensely satisfying.

You drink your way through bottles of prosecco. You talk, and you eat, all enjoying one another’s company. You are happy to know that both Madison and Eli’s jobs are going well. You remember how long they searched for the positions they’re currently in, and you're relieved the internships in London they did beforehand are really paying off.

It wasn’t until Madison broke the conversation to go to at the loo, and Jacob and Eli went out for a cigarette, that you realise now you are alone. And now you are indeed alone, you can not resist but take one more peak.

You do not understand why. But they just intrigue you so much.

However, when you look up from the last few pasta parcels on your plate, the three men have gone. The booth being empty should not bother you in the slightest. But quite honestly, it strangely frustrates you. What has gotten into you? And why do you have to be so god damn nosy?

With your eyes still fixated on the booth, an unfamiliar voice speaks in your ear. “Sorry to bother you. But I would stop being so curious at that booth if I were you” You pull yourself out of your daydream, and spin your body around to meet the unfamiliar voice.

There, towering over you, stands an older woman wearing a plum coloured cocktail dress, with auburn-coloured hair. She looks to be in her late forties or early fifties. You hesitate, utterly confused. “Do you mind if I sit? I promise I will be out of your hair before your friends get back” The woman sits down in Jacob’s seat next to you. Not even waiting for you to accept. The woman’s jaw is clenched as she glances over at the booth behind you and back to you with a deep sigh.

You find your voice to speak “Sorry but who are you? My boyfriend will be back any minute” You say as little warning. You're not sure what she wants, but you find it rude how this mere stranger is invading your private space.

“As I said I will be gone after I tell you this. You have to stop being so curious at those men in the booth, keep your head down, enjoy your night with your friends, and pretend you never saw them. Ok?” You are completely taken aback. For one, you are very embarrassed that someone else has been watching you being so nosey. And two, you are completely puzzled as to why this woman is threatening you. The woman sighs at your quiet reaction and starts scanning the dining area behind you. As if she was searching for someone. 

She then suddenly stops, her eyes grow wide.

“Just stay away from him. They are nothing but danger” She whispers quickly and starts to get up from the chair.

“B-but from who?” You stammer. You know deep down who, and it made your stomach churn with discomfort.

“I can’t say too much, I have to go. Just steer clear of those men in that booth and you will be safe” The woman throws another glance behind your shoulder again. You don’t follow her eyes. But you have a hunch as to what, or _who_ the woman has seen. “Here take my card, give me a call if anything seems…” Her voice starts to trail off as if she is trying to think of the right thing to say. “Just give me a call if you have any questions. I’m sure you do”

The woman picks up her purse and started fumbling through it until she finds a white business card with a number on it. She slides it across the table to you. The text on the card reads **‘Jane Wilson’** in bold. The phone number underneath in glossy silver.

“What’s going on? should I be-“ And just as you look up wanting more answers, the woman Jane starts to walk in and out the tables towards the big black exit doors. Your head is turning. You aren’t sure what is happening. You have no idea how long the woman Jane had her eyes on you for. But there is something you are certain of. 

These men are _not_ normal men.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone so far for the kudos, I'm glad you're already enjoying it! Please note that this fic will be a little angsty. But, eventfully, full of fluff!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“You would not believe what just happened to… hey are you ok?” Madison appears before you. She stands behind her chair, looking concerned. It isn't often that Madison shows deep concern for you. If you’re being honest with yourself, she is a little too wrapped up in her own life to notice.

You suddenly remember the business card on the table in front of you. You discreetly put your palm on top and slide it onto your lap. “Yes, I’m fine. I actually need some fresh air, I think it’s the champagne” You manage a smile at her.

“Is it the waiter? Or Jake?” You know Madison is just prying. “Let me come outside with you,” She says. But you know if you agree, it would be a nonstop interrogation. Besides, you know she will just tell Eli and then Eli will tell Jacob. That is something you certainly do not need right now.

“No no, you stay and wait until the boys come back. I won’t be a minute” You carefully pick up your clutch, along with the business card in your hand, and head for the black doors for some fresh air. You don’t look behind you, however. Afraid that three sets of eyes would be on _you_. 

Though, it’s just your luck when you spot Jacob and Eli being ushered back in through the black doors. So panicking, you change your route and walk left towards the ladies toilets. The bathroom is as you'll expect. Very grand. The vanities are of sparkling granite, the counters are brilliant white quartz and the floor is made of shining marble. There are vases of white roses scattered around, and paintings of open fields. You walk towards the circular Hollywood mirror above the sink, your heels clicking as you do.

You look at your reflection. Your eyes are wide and a little watery, with vision slightly blurred from the champagne. You damp a sheet of tissue and began to wipe away the smudged mascara blotches under your lids. And you start to overthink, a lot.

If these men really are dangerous and they saw you looking in on whatever they are planning, then you are in deep trouble. It is obviously a very important meeting. You dread to think what about. 

Do I tell Jacob? You try and think if it’s a good idea or not, knowing how Jacob can be. For one, you know Jacob will be mad at you for sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong. And two, if you do tell Jacob, you are afraid he will do something recklessly stupid in the middle of the restaurant and really get you both in danger.

But Jane….who is she? You slip your hand into your small clutch bag to retrieve the business card. You look at it intensely. You know deep down you need to call Jane sooner rather than later. For all you know, your life really could be at risk here. Or even worse, your friends lives too. You grimace at the thought of dragging them into something like this all because of your stupidness.

“For god's sake Ava Reader. This isn’t going to get you anywhere” You say at your reflection. Trying to soothe yourself “Just be calm, like nothing has happened. Just pretend they’re not even there” You notice how your words are slightly slurring towards the end. You need to slow down on the drink if you want a fixed head.

So you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Your best option is to leave now. Tell the others you’ve had too much drink and you’re feeling tired. Then tomorrow, focus on getting the information from Jane. Happy with your plan, you paint a coat of nude on your lips before you head back out into the dining area.

As you walk back to your table, you can see _their_ silhouettes from the corner of your eye. You do your best to pay no mind, as you walk in and out of the circular tables back to yours.

Jacob looks up once you return to your seat. You give a long fake yawn, and make your eyes look droopy. You even start swaying to add more of an effect. “Heeey Jake” You slur more than usual. “Do you want to head off soon?” To your relief, Jacob falls for your ability to look totally drunk.

“You ok? Jheeze Ava you could have paced yourself on the drink” he says, rolling his eyes.

Madison’s eyes shoot up from Eli. “What no! You can’t leave, not yet, we need to go clubbing after!” Madison pouts and looks at you and Jacob with pleading eyes.

“Maddie. If I don’t leave now, I will…” You sway a bit more than you planned and almost fall behind your chair. But luckily, Jacob grabs your arm in time.

“Ok we need to get you home,” He says. Madison goes to say something, but Eli immediately steps in.

“No worries mate. Just get home safe, yeah? And Jake, we still have that Knicks game to look forward to” Eli smiles as Jacob slips a supportive arm around your waist.

“Yeah we do, can’t wait” He gives a small smile before turning to you. “You ready?” He asks. 

You put on a lopsided smile, clinging to Jacob the best you can. “Yes sir” You giggle.

“Oh, Eli,” Jacob says before leading you away. You notice he slips something towards Eli discreetly on the table. A wad of cash “Don’t even try to pay me back"

“No I can’t-“ But just as Eli protests, Jacob waves goodbye.

You both start to walk towards the double doors, Jacob’s arm tightening around your waist as you start to trip over your own feet. “You always go too far” Jacob sighs, glancing down at you. You look up at him and roll your eyes.

“Oh whatever,” You say with a yawn. Jacob ignores you and continues to help you outside. Just before another waiter ushers you both outdoors, you can’t help but take one last look before you are free of this insanity. But as you suspect, all three men have disappeared from the booth, without a trace.

-

That night, you wake up hot, bothered and uncomfortably restless. Your hair is draped tightly around your neck. And your legs are locked securely around Jacobs.

You sit up slowly, rub the sweat from your eyes, and press on your phone to check the time. It is just past 5.30 am. To your relief, you don’t feel too hungover. Just a slight dull ache in your head. So feeling too hot to go back to sleep, you decide to get up and wander around the apartment to cool yourself down. Your apartment is small, but you and Jacob manage to have everything you need.

You walk out your bedroom into the open living room, switching on the light as you go, and sit on the wooden flooring with your back to the sofa. You drag the nearest box to you marked ‘Junk’. Most of the box contains a load of your old books and painting supplies. Painting is an old habit of yours. You’ve been so busy with the New York plans, you’re not sure whether you’re ever going to get back into it.

You start to rummage through the box some more and stifle a laugh when you find an awfully bad drawing of Jacob. You remember after your first date at 16, Jacob asked you to draw a portrait of him. Though, you were not as good at art as you are now. You have improved a lot over the last six years. So cringing, you put it back into the box. That’s when you find a framed photo of you and Jacob on your university graduation day. What is that doing in here? Perhaps Jacob put it in there by accident.

You remember how freezing it was that day, rain pouring down with ridiculously strong winds for June. But you suppose that is what you get for going to a University up in the North of England. In the picture, Jacob has his arm around your waist and you are both laughing. You at Jacob, and Jacob at the camera.

You love this picture. So you stand up and head back to your bedroom, switching off the light, with the framed photo in hand. You place it on your bedside, the photo facing you. Feeling like you’ve cooled down, you lay your head back down on the pillow, admiring the photo. Slowly, you drift back into a comfortable sleep, dreaming about you and Jacob on that rainy, wet graduation day. But it isn’t long until Jacobs warm chestnut eyes are replaced with two, glass-like, emerald ones.

-

You wake up to the muffled sounds of the radio playing and the soft smell of bacon. Your stomach starts to rumble. You get up from the bed and put on your dressing gown folded on the back of the chair. You’re surprised when you walk into the kitchen to see Jacob singing quietly to himself with a pan and spatula in hand. “You’re cheery this morning” You smile and curl up on the sofa.

“I think it’s the nice weather. I might go to central park for a bike ride soon if you fancy it?” Jacob looks up and smiles at you while prodding at the bacon sizzling away in the pan.

Just like that, you remember the previous night. You stomach sinks immediately. And you try your best to not show it on your face “Actually I need to sort through the last of these boxes” You say.

Jacob frowns then. “You sure?” He asks. “We still need to go to that furniture shop in Brooklyn at some point. You did say last week that you want to go this weekend” Jacob points out as he starts to butter some bread.

Well, you completely forgot about that. “Ah, I did” You sigh. You then think that the fresh air might do you some good. It will certainly take your mind off a lot. “Ok how about you go for your bike ride this morning, and we go to the furniture shop this afternoon? It’s a Saturday, so it should be open late” You suggest.

Jacob walks over to the sofa and sits beside you, handing you your bacon sandwich. “Sounds good to me” He smiles.

The day drags on from there. You stick to your plan of sorting through the last of the boxes that your mother sent from home while blasting out a soft Jazz album. When you move to sort through your bedroom, you look at the clutch bag still on top of the cabinet from last night, the contents inside spilling out. You can see the white corner of the business card, poking out from underneath your lipstick.

Your stomach starts to tighten at the thought of the number you have promised to yourself that you will dial. There are a couple of times that morning where you actually pick up your mobile and dial the number. But you would then chicken out each time and throw your phone in frustration at your bed. You’re just too afraid to get know.

Jacob arrives back early afternoon as you both predicted, with sweat shining on his forehead in a heated breath. After he hops into the shower and you dress into something more decent to wear, a pair of comfy trousers and a sweatshirt, you both travel across Manhattan to Brooklyn to a popular furniture shop that Madison suggested you try.

With your indecisive decision making, it takes you longer than you hoped to shop for some decor. Jacob isn't too happy each time you shoot down one of his suggestions. When you’re done, you finally arrive at the till with a trolly filled with home accessories made of oak and gold. While Jacob is unloading the trolly behind, you go up to the cashier to pay.

Though, something far more riveting catches your eye.

It can’t be.

You are surely going mad.

From the far side of the store, leaning elegantly against a wooden beam was the raven-haired man you were so intrigued about last night. Your heart seems to stop as you watch him study you with what seemed like curiosity in those emerald green irises of his.

But just like it was a trick of the light, in a moments blink, he is gone. Like he was never there.

“Excuse me miss, would you like this bubble wrapped?” The cashier asks. You tear your eyes away from the empty area by the wooden beam and look towards the cashier. She waits impatiently for you to answer.

You can feel your hands start to tremble. And sweat droplets form on your forehead “Y-yes please” You say in barely a whisper. You turn to Jacob who has finished unloading the trolly. “I just need some air, finish this for me please” You breathe. And without waiting for a response, you head straight for the exit doors.

“Ava?” You ignore Jacob’s call from behind you.

You don’t look back. You desperately need air. You feel awfully sick.

You stumble out into the warm air of Brooklyn and let your head fall in your hands. You feel like you’re going crazy. What is wrong with me? You plea to yourself. Am I being watched? Am I being chased? There is one thing you know for sure. These people are criminals, thugs. And by the looks of it, they’re after you.

Another thought comes into your mind then. A thought that terrifies you.

Am I safe right now?

“What the hell are you playing at?” You recognise Jacob’s voice coming from behind you and feel relief flood through you. But Jacob looks angry. He pushes the trolly full of plastic bags forcefully as he stalks towards you.

“I’m sorry” You murmur “I really don’t feel well I just want to get home” You don’t exactly want to lie to Jacob. But what you need right now is to talk to Jane. Or the police. You’re still not sure which one first.

“You were completely fine five minutes ago? What has gotten into you? Actually come to think of it, you haven’t been _well_ since last night” Jacob snaps. Crossing his arms in the process.

Well, you can't blame him for being slightly angry. Your mind has been in a muddle, and completely elsewhere since the restaurant “I think it just may have been the food or drink” You continue to lie “And it was so stuffy in that shop, I couldn’t bear another minute of it”

“Yeah, maybe it was the drink. It serves you right for drinking more than your limit” He scoffs.

You look at him in disbelief. Of course, he is going to make this about the drink. “It serves me right? I was having fun, Jake” You snap back. You are not in the mood to be spoken to like this.

Jacob then frowns. “You’re not liking New York, are you?” He says in a low voice. His expression seems to change then. From anger to worry.

You are lost for words. Of course, you are enjoying New York. The exciting adventure you have had planned since the day you started university. An escapade you’re so grateful to experience with not only your boyfriend but your two best friends. “Oh, Jake don’t be so silly! I am loving New York, this is the best decision of my life. And to experience it with you is more than I ever dreamed“

“If it’s the best decision of your life, then at least look happy to be here” He sighs.

“I will. I promise” You say quietly.

“Are you well enough to take the subway? It will cost a fortune to get a taxi” Jacob says.

“No It’s fine” You exhale “Let’s take the subway” You walk over to the trolly and pick up a few of the bags, wanting nothing more than this conversation to be over.

You head back home in silence. You expect Jacob is still a little upset about your conversation in Brooklyn. You peak through your lashes at him every so often, but he’s ignoring you, sticking in one earphone to listen to his music. You feel terrible. You wish you could sit Jacob down and tell him what really is going on. But you can’t. At least not yet. And besides, you will just sound absolutely crazy.

Once you walk through the door, you announce to Jacob you are going to bed. You kick off your tennis shoes and strip down into your underwear, wrapping yourself around the cream bedsheets. As soon as you could hear Jacob rummaging around with the pots and pans, you decide this is your time to call Jane. You grab the white business card from your bedside, type in the digits, and let the line start ringing. You can feel your hands begin to shake. Your breath inhaling and exhaling unevenly as you wait for the woman to answer.

After six rings, Jane picks up. “Jane Wilson” she mutters in an expressionless tone.

“Hi” You try to say. However, it comes out in a squeak. So you try again. “Hi it’s Ava Reader, from the restaurant last night”

“Oh, hello. I didn’t think you would call” Her voice is very calm, and different to last night. You cling to the bedsheet around you and begin to pace up and down the bedroom.

“Yes. Well, something happened today, and I just want to check if I'm going completely mad” You explain. You feel utterly stupid saying this out loud.

“What happened? Did you go outside?” She suddenly says in a bit more of a panic.

“Well yes, I went to this furniture shop in Brooklyn. And one of the men, from last night, was there. I am sure it was him. Well, I think so. He was just standing there, staring at me. And then the next, he was gone” you swallow the lump forming in your throat “I just feel like I'm going crazy. I just…need answers” Your voice breaks at the end.

“What did this man look like, do you remember anything about him?” Jane asks.

You feel a stray tear run down your cheek and you try to recall the man in the store “H-he had dark black hair, with an undercut. And green eyes. I think he was wearing a suit, I-I can’t remember” You explain.

Jane is quiet for a moment then. It only heightens your anxiety. “Ava, listen to me,” She says slowly “These men, they are criminals, they are bad news. The one you saw in that shop today, his name is Levi. You got yourself tied into this as soon as you laid eyes on him at the restaurant. And they won’t stop until they have you. So leave New York, book a flight back to England, and don’t ever come back” Jane’s voice is serious as she speaks each word clearly. Leave New York? Leave everything? The thought only brings more tears. You can not believe this is happening. Why me? “Can you hear me? You need to leave” Jane says more firmly after you don’t reply. But your mouth has gone terribly dry. You try to find your voice to speak.

But just then, you hear Jacob curse loudly to himself and make his way towards the bedroom door. You quickly wipe the tears away with the back of your hand and snap the phone against your chest underneath the quilt.

The door swings open. Jacob, still looking frustrated, turns to you “I burnt dinner so I’m grabbing a takeaway, do you want any?” His says, before at you up and down. He observes your slightly puffy, red eyes. The quilt so tightly wrapped around your form. And your messy hair from lying down. His eyes grow a little softer “Do you want any medicine while I’m out as well? You don’t look very well”

“No I’m fine, I’m going to bed” Was all you can manage.

“Ok” Jacob gives you a small smile before leaving the apartment with a shut of the door.

You quickly scramble with the mobile in your hands and lift it back up to your ear. But the line is dead. You stare blankly at the black screen.

You have to leave New York. You have to drop your dream. Drop everything.

You feel the bile rise in your throat. Your stomach is full of worry and your head is filled with nothing but horrid thoughts.

How are you going to convince Jacob to leave with you? What will you say to your mother, when you arrive home? You have to sell the apartment, you have to quit the job you only got just two weeks ago. Do you even try to go to the police? You have no evidence. Will Jane potentially help you, if you do?

They’re criminals, bad news. Presumably members of a gang. But Levi? Who is Levi? He sounds like the leader. The mastermind behind it all. You try not to picture his emerald green eyes boring into you.

You just want the day to be over, you can’t bear any more of this thinking.

So dragging your feet to your bed, you lay your head on the pillow, once again facing the graduation photo of you and Jacob. You know sleep will not come to you easy tonight. But you try your best to close your eyes, and calm your frantically beating heart.

For the first time since moving to New York, you want nothing more than your mother's arms wrapped around you, telling you in that loving voice of hers, that everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these men? who is Levi? what do they want with you? Would love to hear your theories!


	3. The Dominants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos so far! 
> 
> This chapter, we will start to delve into the plot a bit more... I can't wait. Enjoy!

You wake up to flickers of bright sunlight shining through the window. You feel a little groggy and very hot from the sun rays that illuminate your body. You feel the unfamiliar touch of silk being clung to you, and the room smells strongly of vanilla and rose. You wipe the sleep from your eyes and you slowly sit up. The feel of heavy bedsheets is weighing you down. With vision still slightly blurred, you blink your eyes open.

And blink.

And blink again.

You gasp so loud you almost make yourself jump.

This isn’t your room.

This isn’t your queen-sized bed.

The red silk dressing gown that is wrapped tightly around you certainly isn’t familiar either.

You drop down from high poster bed onto a fluffy cream carpet and start to examine your surroundings. You can feel the tears prick from the corner of your eyes. 

This can’t be.

The room is huge with colours of red and gold, and natural light filling in from two large French windows. Opposite from the bed is a large oak wardrobe, and to the right is a long gold, full-length mirror. There is a sitting area with maroon coloured cocktail chairs, two bookshelves filled with books and encyclopaedias, a dark oak desk with a chair, and from what you can see, a collection of gold ornaments that are dispersed across the room.

The first thing you can think of is to dart to the window and have a look outside. This way, you can figure out roughly where you are. 

Reaching the tall white window, you calculate from the height that you seem to be about five or six stories high. Looking below you, you can see a large stone driveway with a grey marble fountain in the middle, sprouting water from the top of an engraved stone feather. At the end of the driveway is a high black gate, with nothing but aches of greenery beyond.

You are in the middle of nowhere.

You turn back around to face the room and spot two doors. One of these could lead you to your escape. The door to the left and the closest to you, is slightly hidden through a small passageway. And the other door to the right is next to the full-length mirror. You oppose the door to the right, you run and stumble towards it, hoping you have chosen right. But just as you reach the handle with a shaky hand, you hear footsteps approaching from the other side. Your heart leaps into your mouth. You dart towards the other door to the left, through the small passageway.

You crash through a bathroom, lock the door, and sink your body to the cold, white tiled floor. You sit with your legs locked to your chest and your eyes up towards the ceiling. You beg this is not the end, not yet.

You wait. But it isn’t long until you see the soft shadows of the stranger’s footsteps projecting onto the wall. You hold your breath. 

And then, the disembodied voice speaks.

"I know you're in there" the voice sighs. It is a male voice, you know that much.

You don’t reply, you're too terrified. You start to count, you aren’t sure why. Perhaps it is just a distraction, or perhaps you are calculating how long you have left alive. But after ten painfully long seconds, the voice speaks again.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t act like such a brat and make your way out of there. You're making this whole ordeal more painfully awkward than it needs to be” He says. He almost sounds bored. You don’t know if that is a good or bad thing.

But then again, the situation you find yourself in is completely out of the ordinary. From what you’ve seen on the silver screen and read in books, this is not a normal kidnapping. Being awoken to natural light in a grand, master bedroom draped in a silk dressing gown with no sign of duck tape and cable ties?

After another 10 seconds, you hear a sigh. “Fine. Lock yourself in there for all I care” And just like that, the shadow is gone and the footsteps fade away until you hear the bedroom door shut. Your breathing finally goes back to a normal pace. Once you find your legs to stand up, you walk shakily towards the glistening marble sink and start to run your fingers under the water. As soon as you feel some heat, you wash your face and scrub furiously at your eyes in the hope that the hot water will wake you up from this nightmare.

Once you finish in the bathroom, you open the door to reveal the red and gold of the grand bedroom. You don’t know what you are going to do, but all you can think about right now is finding an escape route. And the door to the right seems to be your next best shot. You start to walk slowly towards it, being vigilant to any footsteps that might reappear.

“She shows” The low voice speaks again. You stop with your hand firmly on the doorknob. 

Your heart jumps. And your throat tightens. You were so close.

It takes every single big of courage you have to turn around and face your kidnapper. Once you do, you're not surprised to see who it is.

The man stands posing elegantly with his back resting on the bedpost in a casual black suit. You spot a radiant red feather sticking out from the breast pocket. His raven hair, his ethereal facial features, and those glass-like green eyes are too familiar. This must be Levi. And as much as you hate to admit it, he is notably handsome. And by his confident stance, you think he knows it.

“How are you feeling?” He asks. The look in his emerald eyes, however, deems more curious than of worry. You snort at such a stupid question to come from your kidnapper.

“How am I feeling?” You whisper in disbelief. "That's rich coming from my kidnapper" you breathe. In truth, you want nothing more than to scream, kick and accusingly shout at him. But then again, you do not know what this man was capable of. You need to be clever.

The man raises his eyebrows just slightly “You’re looking for answers, correct?”

You nod.

“Then I suggest enough of the smart talk,” Levi says as his eyes bore into yours “You will get the information you desire in good time”

“Why me then?” You say slightly louder this time. Trying your best to show even an ounce of confidence. 

Levi pauses for just a second. As if he is calculating the best way to answer.

“I will explain later,” He says simply, waving his hand. “But for now, I need you to put on a fresh set of clothes and get cleaned up for dinner at 6. You look a mess” Levi grumbles while letting his eyes roam over your body.

“I don’t want dinner,” You say stubbornly. You have to admit, you were starving. But you refuse to go anywhere with him. It is almost laughable how the first request your kidnapper makes is for you to have dinner with him. Why kind of place is this?

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance. “If you want answers, you will do what is told of you. Don’t make this any more difficult for yourself. I don’t want to have to drag you out that door myself”

So your kidnapper is truly bribing you. You don’t have many options. You either starve to death, locked up in this room. Or, accompany your kidnapper to dinner, and potentially get the answers you seek. Of course, your priority right now is to find a means of escape. So as painful as it may be, having dinner with Levi seems to be your best option. 

You take a deep breath. Pushing down that last bit of dignity inside you. “Fine” You sigh. “May I please then know my kidnapper’s name?” Of course, you know his name was Levi. But you can’t mention Jane, you dread to think what would happen to her if you do.

You think you imagine it. But for just a second, you are sure you watch a small smile play on Levi’s lips. “Levi,” He replies. His expression changes back to a look of apathy. Maybe you are imagining it after all.

“And I’m guessing you know my name?” You say. Of course, it will not surprise you if Levi did a background check before he took you.

“Yes, I do” He answers simply.

A thought suddenly comes to your mind then. And you feel your heart quicken at the thought of any harm coming to your friends and family. “My family, my friends, are they safe? Are they at all harmed?” You exclaim in a rush.

Levi scoffs then. As if such a question is ridiculous. “No, they are not under any harm. I’m not stupid. I needed you, and no one else”

“You needed me…” You repeat quietly. You are still not sure why. And you know Levi is not going to tell you until you accompany him to dinner tonight.

“Look, brat. I am not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re thinking” He sighs.

“I’m not a brat,” You mumble.

“Then stop acting like one” He retorts. 

“I am not-“

“Let’s make this clear. I’m not going to stand around and babysit you all day. I trust you’re not idiotic enough to jump from a six-story building. So like I said, if you want your explanation, you will get yourself cleaned up, and accompany me to dinner at 6 pm sharp. And if you are not ready, you will be dragged out those doors by yours truly. Even if you’re in nothing but your lingerie”

How dare he. The thought sickens you. Of your kidnapper even catching a glimpse of your half-naked body. You try your best not to snap back at him. “Fine” You reply through gritted teeth.

“Good" He replies more calmly, clearly satisfied you're obeying his commands. "Clothes are in the wardrobe and cosmetics are in the bathroom cabinet. And make sure its a gown you wear” Levi walks around you and makes his way to the door. Without saying another word, he leaves. Leaving you completely helpless in the vast bedroom space.

You’re shocked, to say the least. By now, you assumed you would be tied up, gagged, or even worse, dead. But you are very much alive. And surrounded by expensive gold ornaments and royal silk. It just did not make sense.

What you’re _not_ shocked about, however, is Levi’s hostility. You suppose he has no reason to be accommodating to you. Nor does he have a reason to be friendly.

You assume your life is on the line here. Which means each second is valuable. So you need to escape. And fast.

You look over at the elegant grandfather clock in the corner of the bedroom. You still have under three hours until dinner with Levi. You don't know how long you slept for, considering you don't know your location. For all you know, you could be halfway across the Atlantic Ocean right now. 

You're also very hungry. And the thought of dinner makes your stomach rumble in protest. You haven’t eaten a proper meal since lunchtime yesterday. You glance around the room, thinking of how to occupy your time. That's when you spot a large jug of water with a glass on the bedside cabinet. You snort. At least your kidnapper isn't dehydrating you.

So gulping down a full pint of water, you think your best way to fill the time is to examine the room for clues to your escape.

You begin by tapping your feet on each square inch of the floor for any hidden passageways. You then inspect the locks on the windows and doors. You pull out every piece of furniture, examining the space behind. You study the photo frames hung on the wall. You strip the bed of its sheets.

By the time you’re finished, you feel exhausted. You look back over to the clock. You now have less than an hour to go until Levi will arrive back.

“Let’s do this,” You say to yourself.

You walk over to the full-length mirror and stare at your reflection. You frown at how terrible you look. Your eyes are red-rimmed with visible dark circles underneath. And your pale skin has red blotches dotted over your face. You assume this is just the effects of the drugs wearing off.

You turn to your side and examine the flatness of your lower stomach from the lack of food underneath the silk dressing gown. How did you get into this anyway? You feel your stomach lurch at the thought of Levi undressing you. You quickly push the thought away before you ruin the carpet with your insides.

You then walk over to the large oak wardrobe, opening it up. Your mouth drops open.

The wardrobe is overflowing with clothes. And not just regular clothes. But gowns. Many, many, gowns. Each one looks very expensive. And they're all made of the finest materials; chiffon, velvet, satin. In different shades of red and green. You run your fingertips along a particular gown. You have never worn anything so velvety soft before.

You move along to the drawers and grimace when you find a drawer specifically for lingerie. All made of lace, silk and soft cotton. Before you get to the stockings and holsters, you slam the drawer.

Moving onto the bottom drawer, you open it to find clothes which are a lot more suited to your sense of style. Three pairs of jeans in black. And a pile of folded red and green t-shirts. The temptation to slip into a pair of jeans is hard. But you know what Levi said. So after you curse to yourself, you stand up and begin to look through the gowns.

As luck would have it, at the back of the wardrobe was a selection of formal dinner dresses. You certainly do not want to stand out. So you make sure you pick the plainest one in there. A formal, knee-length burgundy dress.

After getting washed and dressed, you head over to the bathroom to fix up your face. Just as Levi said, the cabinet is stocked up with a range of high-class cosmetics. You make another snort at how ridiculous this all is, and decide to go for the natural look tonight. You've made enough effort with the dress, that’s as far as you will go.

Once the grandfather clock strikes ten to six, you make your way to one of the maroon coloured armchairs and sit waiting. You suddenly come over all nervous. Which again, is natural. You are having dinner with your kidnapper after all. And you have no clue what is beyond the bedroom door.

Then, you hear a light knock on the door before Levi enters the bedroom. He's wearing a black dinner suit and a white shirt, and the same red feather tucked into his breast pocket.

His glass-like emerald eyes find you, sitting in the armchair. He looks you up and down. “You chose that dress?” He asks. His brows slightly raised.

You look down at the dress. "Yes, is that a problem?" You question in return.

"I thought I told you to wear one of the gowns. It looks like you're off to business meeting" He comments as he goes to lean gracefully up against the door with his arms folded.

You shake your head in disbelief "I'm dressed and cleaned up as you requested, am I not?" You're starting to get angry now. You can't believe how invested this man is in what you wear. Especially in a situation like this.

He narrows his eyes at you for just a second, before clicking his tongue "Fine. Are you ready?" He grunts.

“Not really” You mutter.

“Well that’s not good, is it?” He says. “People are eager to see you. So don’t make a fool out of yourself” He continues as he lifts his back off the wall to open the door.

That’s when your heart stops.

“P-people?” You breathe. Other people? are they hostages like you? or are they like Levi?

“They’re my family. They live here in the mansion too. Now let's go, I don’t want to keep them waiting” He sighs, gesturing to the open door. Family? you certainly were not expecting that at all. So with a stomach full of butterflies, you stand up, flatten your dress and walk past Levi. Completely ignore his arm sticking out.

“You’re supposed to take it,” He says in an irritated tone from behind you.

You pause for just a moment, before huffing and slipping your arm in his. You're certainly not enjoying being this close to the man. But you have no other choice.

You and Levi walk arm in arm out into a very clean, cream hallway with the same fluffy carpet as in the bedroom, and cream damask wallpaper. To the left is a dead end with a little square window showing the outside view of the greenery, and to your right is a corner leading to another long corridor. Levi leads you to the right, taking you to an elevator once you walk to the end. The place almost resembles a very high-class hotel. You start to wonder just how many people are in Levi’s _family._

Once in the elevator, Levi presses the button to the ground floor.

“Do you like your bedroom?” He asks bluntly, eyes still looking ahead. You don’t like the way he addresses your ownership for things.

“Why do you say it like that?” You ask.

“Say what?” Levi asks back.

The elevator doors open with a ping, and once again you put your arm in Levi’s and head down another long, cream-coloured corridor. 

“The bedroom isn’t mine. My bedroom is in New York” You correct.

“Would you prefer an accommodating space in the basement instead? I'm sure you could make friends with the vermin that resides there” He retorts back.

You glare at him. Before you can argue or shout back, you decide that will not be clever. So you kept your mouth shut.

Once you arrive at the end of the ground floor corridor, you reach a grand marble staircase. It is polished and well looked after. With glistening bronze handrails and marble swirled balusters. The staircase then opens up to a grand foyer with shining ceramic flooring and tall arched French windows, bringing in an abundance of natural light. With the clue of the large glass front doors, this must be the entrance to the mansion.

Levi leads you both to the right, to reveal an open archway. You suddenly hear a lot of chattering and your stomach starts to feel even worse. You don’t realise that you tighten your grip on Levi’s arm.

Through the archway is a grand dining area. In the middle of the room is a long glass table with an elegant gold jacquard runner, and a beautiful crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. As Levi escorts you to your seats, the chattering dies down, and eyes start to follow you. 

The people already sitting down, you notice, are split into three groups. All the men are smartly dressed in different colour suits and the women in gorgeous silk gowns with extortionate jewellery that sparkles under the chandelier. Levi directs you to the nearest group to the entrance. You notice that each set of eyes that watch you are of emerald green. Levi is not lying when he said the word family.

As soon as you sit down on the cushioned cream chair, you put your hands straight into your lap to stop them from shaking. You do not do well with being the centre of attention.

“Furlan, Isabel” You hear Levi say next to you. You look up to see the group you now sat with.

To your surprise, they aren’t gawking at you like the others are. The young woman that sits across the table looks to be a similar age to you, perhaps a year or two older. Her short red-brown hair is styled back into a twisted bun and her skin looks just as smooth and perfect as Levi’s. You can see a small ounce of resemblance.

“Hey bro! are you going to introduce us to your new guest?” The young woman’s slender face lights up when she finally turns to you.

“Isabel, Ava Reader, Ava Reader, Isabel,” Levi says, gesturing between the two of you.

“It’s so nice to meet you! You’re so pretty” Isabel beams and reaches out her hand to shake with yours. You take it by surprise and shake.

You attempt a small smile. You’re still a little taken aback by her friendless “Er- thank you” You say.

“And this is Furlan,” Levi says again, gesturing to the man that sits next to Isabel. You recognise him immediately as the man with dark blonde hair that sat with Levi that night at the restaurant.

He too seems delighted to meet you just like Isabel. He gives you a warm smile and extends his slender hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you,” He says.

You give Levi a look when Furlan says the word _finally_. But to no surprise, Levi is ignoring you.

“You too,” You respond faintly to Furlan. You do not know what part of the puzzle Furlan and Isabel fit into. And whether their warm gestures are genuine, but you try your best to pretend to be polite. All the while taking mental notes that you may need for your escape plan.

“So Ava, I hope you don't mind if I call you that?” Isabel asks. You shake your head. “What part of England are you from?” As you open your mouth to reply, Isabel excitedly carries on. “No wait let me guess! London? or… maybe Manchester?”

“Considering those are the only two places in England that you know, I really don’t think you will get that far” Levi mutters from beside you.

Isabel sticks her tongue out at Levi in a childish way, and Levi rolls his eyes in return.

As much as Isabel is trying to make you feel at ease (compared to the grumpy man next to you), you still have to protect your family. So telling them your home town isn’t the safest thing to do “Yes, I live in London” you respond. You see Levi’s head just shift slightly from the corner of your eye at that.

“And what brought you to New York?” Furlan asks.

It bothers you that Furlan uses past tense. And the slight ache in your chest at the mention of New York is hard to ignore. “Just for a change” You mutter more quietly than you hoped.

Both Isabel and Furlan proceed to ask you an abundance of questions after that. Like what your favourite music genre is, your favourite colour, your favourite animal. Isabel even asks what the best present you have got for Christmas. You answer them all rather bluntly with Levi’s eyes on you the whole time. You will be lying if you say it isn’t distracting. But you continue to talk like it isn’t bothering you. 

Sometime later, you feel relieved to be saved by a woman in all white uniform delivering steaming hot bowls to the table.

“The starter for tonight is butternut squash and walnut soup, with a slice of sourdough bread” The woman announces to your group.

Your mouth waters at the sweet smell of the liquid in front of you. Once Levi, Isabel and Furlan start to eat, you eat yours within minutes. You do not even care that you burnt your tongue, the food is amazing. And you are starving.

“Enjoying your meal?” You hear Levi ask from beside you. Did he really just sound amused? You even hear Isabel stifle a giggle.

“It’s nice to know your form of torture isn’t starving me to death,” You remark.

“Torture?” Levi says, turning his nose up. “Don’t be so extreme”

“Don’t be so extreme?” You snort. It is ironic how your kidnapper, the very man who has no problem drugging you, thinks you are the one being extreme. 

“Do I hear an echo?” Levi replies dryly. You can almost see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Was this his way of teasing?

“Arsehole” You mouth to yourself so he is unable to hear. You do not want to pay him any mind to his teasing. It even sickens you that he is doing such things with you. The jokes on him if he ever thinks you will get to the stage of joking around. You will be long gone by then.

However, after you curse, Levi’s eyes dart down towards you. Even Isabel is laughing opposite you. She looks like she can’t quite contain herself. It earns a few looks from the rest of the people at the table. You wish she would calm down.

“What did you just call me?” Levi asks, all teasing gone.

You are sure you did not say it out loud. Or did you? “Nothing. You’re obviously hearing things” you say and proceed to eat the last bit of your bread.

Levi doesn’t answer then. He simply sits back in his chair. Leaving most of his soup untouched.

Once the main comes out, you polish off the whole plate. The red meat is succulent, the potatoes are creamy, and the vegetables are buttery. The waitress offers you wine, but you naturally declined. You need a level head. So you stick to water.

Isabel and Furlan talk to Levi throughout the meal, giving you a chance to eat. They are talking about a particular job. You pick up words such as _Faction_ and the name _Zeke._ You are not sure what they both mean. But you make a mental note just incase and promise to analysis it more when you are alone later tonight.

“Ava, did you enjoy your meal?” Isabel asks with a bright smile. She plonks her knife and fork down on her plate with a clank. Levi clicks his tongue at the sound.

“It is lovely. Especially the blueberry tart” you reply. You have to admit, the food really is divine. And you feel a lot healthier than you were before.

“Oh yes, the tart is my favourite! We also have the yummiest chocolate cake. What’s your favourite dessert?” she asks, leaning her head on her hands.

“Oh erm, perhaps-” You go to reply.

However Levi is clearly growing bored, and suddenly he pulls his chair out from next to you. You watch as he stands with his arm held out, ready for you to take “We have something to get back to. Reader?” He announces.

You look at a frowning Isabel and give her an apologetic look. It is strange how Isabel, who is still just a mere stranger (and could still be a threat to you), makes you feel at ease in such a messed up situation. You don’t really want to be alone with Levi. You still don't know what the man is capable of. He may not be towering over you in height, but from the arms of his suit, you can tell Levi is very much in shape.

Without arguing, you get up from your chair. You do your best to ignore the beady green eyes that follow you across the room.

“It was lovely to meet you, Ava! I really hope that we can be friends” Isabel says with a wide smile.

“Yes, it was nice to meet you, Reader,” Furlan says too with a smile beside Isabel.

“Sure, thanks,” You say with a little wave before you loop your arm in Levi’s and head out towards the archway of the dining hall.

Levi doesn’t say much on the way back. By that’s expected. You have become accustomed to his apathetic character by now. So by the time you get back to the room, you are surprised when he follows you in.

“What are you doing?” You ask, a little mortified.

“Did I not say we have something to get back to?” Levi says with raised brows. You still don’t understand what he means. So you stand still with your hand on the doorknob looking at him dumbfounded. “Don’t get too full of yourself” Levi scoffs. “I am not going to try anything indecent with you”

You feel a small blush creep up on your cheeks and suddenly came over in a bit of a flurry. “I know that” You snap. You walk through the door and make your way over to one of the armchairs to sit down.

"I did say you will get the answers you wish after you accompany me to dinner. And I am a man of his word" Levi says, shutting the door and vacating the chair opposite you. Your heart accelerates with hope. Are you finally getting the answers you hope for? You did not expect this so soon. Perhaps your escape would come earlier than you anticipated. “Though, most of your questions will be best suited for when you meet with our superior” He finishes.

You spoke too soon.

“Ok” You sigh. You suppose this _superior_ Levi speaks of is the leader “The most obvious question would be who are you?” You can not deny that when you speak the question out loud, you are a little frightened. You expect the worse. Cartel drug leaders, domestic terrorists, human traffickers. 

But as you finish your question, you see something darken in Levi’s eyes. Almost as if the question touched a nerve.

“We call ourselves Dominants”

 _Dominants_. You repeat the word in your head. You are not sure if that is a cult or the name of a gang. But the name does sound intimidating. You wait quietly before Levi proceeds.

“Dominants,” Levi says. “Are an advanced race of humans. A more… profound and modern way of life. From a single injection, our five human senses become stronger, more developed. We can see from afar. Hear a voice as clear as day from across a crowded room. Taste food like you’ve never tasted food before. Heightened detection of smells. Become naturally stronger, fitter” Levi is speaking clearly, naturally. Almost as if he is reading from a rehearsed script.

You stare at him.

“You’re not…human?” You ask in a whisper. You are not sure whether to be intrigued, curious or petrified. This is not what you expected at all.

Levi clicks his tongue. “Of course I’m human,” He says like such a thing is silly. “Did you not listen? We are advanced. A new class of the human race. Our superior, Zeke, will do a greater job at explaining when he meets with you. The situation should be a lot clearer after that”

Your brain is feeling like it's going to explode any minute now. You did not know such a thing existed. And right under everyone's noses. Well, that is if Levi is telling the truth. You still do not completely trust him.

“Ok,” You swallow “But why me?” That is the next question you have. Why you? Levi could have picked anyone to kidnap. But he chose you.

Levi went a little quiet then, to your surprise. As if he is trying to think of the best way to phrase his answer. “Us Dominants, possess another sense’’ He says. You can almost see a look of disgust across his refined face “We call it an Affinity Bond. It is when a Dominant feels a deep physical and lustful attraction to a regular human. We are not sure the scientific reason why, or how the injection manipulated our body to create a new sense. But it is something we can’t control” Levi says with eyes still on you. Waiting to see how you will react.

Your eyes suddenly go wide then as you put two and two together.

You exhale slowly before you speak up again “You have a physical and lustful attraction to me?” You question in a whisper. You start to feel sick. You think back to moments ago when you were worried Levi was going to come on to you in the bedroom. So he really was thinking of doing something indecent with you?

“I don’t exactly like it any more than you do. We can’t help who we have our bond with. It just happens unexpectedly, and once it does, it’s hard to stay away” He admits this with the same cool expression he had on his face the entire night.

“So you kidnapped me, so I wouldn’t leave your side?” You ask. Trying to fit more pieces into the puzzle.

“Yes and no. We have no choice. It’s a rule that was created by a superior years ago” Levi looks away then. It is the first time since the two of you sat down that he actually steered his eyes away.

“And what is this rule?” You ask.

Levi with eyes still on the wall behind you, responds. “That when we find our Affinity Bonds, we must take them in where they will be assessed, scrutinized, and eventually, be turned into one of our kind”

Your mind goes on pause. You feel a horrid lump rise in your throat. You do your best to swallow it down. You suddenly feel angry. Even Levi can't look you straight in the eye while saying that. The coward he is.

“What makes you think I’m going to do that?” You snap, your throat tightening with each word.

Levi’s answer is almost instant “Because you will,” He says in his deadpan voice. As if he knows.

“Because I will?” You say, your voice rising. You finally break. “So you just go around kidnapping women against their will? Women, who have families, have jobs, have lives? I have a mother. A boyfriend. Friends! Did you not once think about that when you drugged me? when you put your filthy hands on me-“

“I don’t have a choice!” Levi snaps back. You instantly shut your mouth as Levi’s emerald eyes grow dark. Glaring at you fiercely. “As I said earlier. I suggest for your safety, you do what is being told of you and don’t be such a brat about it” he closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

You've had enough.

You get up from the armchair without another word, ignoring the way Levi’s eyes snap open at your movement. You make your way towards the bathroom and slam the door behind you. You wait until you hear the sound of the bedroom door shut, then you sink your body to the floor.

You let the abundance of tears flow.

You hurt. You ache. You feel useless. Powerless.

And all because it is your fault for paying a mind to that stupid booth. You wish you never moved to New York. You wish you never met Jacob and tied him into this mess. The thought of him panicking, to find you gone from your bed. You think of him calling your mother. Worried sick that you haven’t returned to his open arms.

You allow yourself to break at these thoughts. Allow yourself to feel the reality of the situation you’re finding yourself in. You despise Levi. You despise every single heartless person in this hell of a mansion. You will get your revenge. You will find an escape before you turn into one of those monsters.

But for now, you let yourself cry harder and harder on the cold tiled floor until you have no more tears left inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking the Sci-Fi element so far? What are your theories on the Dominants? Would love to know in the comments below!


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have another chapter for you. The plot is slowly starting to thicken as Reader continues to learn more about the Dominants...
> 
> Comments/reviews are very much encouraged as they give me the motivation to continue writing! So as always, enjoy :)

The light is shining uncomfortably bright on your face the next morning. The silk curtains are still wide open, illuminating the whole bedroom. You open your eyes slowly. They feel puffy from the previous night. You did not get much sleep to say the least. And your head is aching from all the crying. However, you promise yourself that is the last you will cry. It is time to be mentally strong. And plan your escape.

You sit up and glance at the grandfather clock in the corner. It’s just past 7:30 am. Still a little early. But you are wide awake now. So you get out of bed, and walk over to the large french window and peer outside. It’s just the same as it looked yesterday. The fountain is still running. The flowers are in bloom. The trees sway in the breeze. If you aren’t living in such a nightmare, the scene may just be peaceful.

You wonder what to do with yourself. Levi gave you no instructions as to what is happening today. Although, just imagining Levi walking in on you in just your underwear makes you panic and run over to the wardrobe to find something to wear.

You hope to the heavens that the women are not accustomed to wearing gowns during the day. So you pick out a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt before getting washed and cleaned. In the shower, you start to run over what you already know about the Dominants and their mansion.

For starters, your escape is going to be a lot harder than you thought it was going to be. With the Dominant’s advanced senses, it will be hard to sneak out in the middle of the night. All it takes is one small creak of a floorboard, and you’re sure someone will catch you. So you need to be clever, perhaps call a distraction. You also need to figure out just how strong their advanced senses are. The distraction could be an alarm, something loud enough to deflect their ears from your footsteps.

There are no clues in the bedroom that can help you so far, besides the window. You are a little too high to jump down, and you need to work out the security on the mansion. Are there security guards monitoring the gates? And if so, are they Dominants too?

The last thing to figure out is where exactly you are. For all you know, you could be travelling for miles beyond the aches of greenery that circles the mansion. And even worse, are you still in America?

Yes, there is still a lot you do not know. But you hope that once you meet with this Superior Zeke, a lot more should become clear.

Stepping out the shower and heading out into the bedroom, you almost scream in fright at the figure that is leaning against the bedpost nonchalantly.

“What are you doing in here!" You snap "I am quite sure you would have heard me showering” You can already feel the flustered blush rising in your cheeks.

Levi with his usual stoic look, sighs and waves his hand. “If I wanted to see your naked body, I would have used my x-ray vision to see through your bathroom wall”

Your mouth drops open in shock.

“That was a joke,” He says, deadpan.

You don’t know what is more appalling. The fact that this monotonous man made such a vulgar joke or the fact that this monotonous man actually told a joke. “That wasn’t funny,” You say as you wrap your arms tighter around your towel. Of course, just like yesterday, Levi’s eyes did no shame in looking at your naked thighs and bare shoulders. “Can you please get out while I get changed”

“Stop wasting my time and get dressed already,” He says. Back still to the post.

“Not until you respect my privacy! After yesterday, the least you can do is get out of the bedroom for 2 minutes while I put something decent on!” At this point, you don’t care if Levi is a threat. You will continue to argue until he leaves. He’s still a man. And you know what men are like.

Levi rolls his eyes at your little outburst. “I see you’re still being a brat, then? You have two minutes” He says before walking towards the bedroom door to stand outside.

You sigh in relief once he left. Still, you make sure to get changed quickly. Knowing him, he would walk in after the 2 minutes are up and drag you out in whatever you are wearing.

So once you say in a normal tone that you’re done, knowing the man outside can hear you, Levi strolls back in and vacates one of the armchairs. You notice he’s wearing a black suit today, with the same red feather in his breast pocket. He takes one good look at you and clicks his tongue. “You’re wearing that?” He says in disgust.

You look down at your outfit. You don’t understand what’s wrong with it. It's simple and safe. “Don’t tell me I have to wear gowns to breakfast now too?” You scoff.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You do however have a wide selection of nice everyday dresses in your wardrobe. I did not think you would pick out a pair of tacky jeans” He says, grimacing at the material clung to your legs.

This man really did provoke you. “If you want me to stop being a brat, then I suggest you let me wear what I want during the day” You fold your arms and lean against the wardrobe.

Levi narrows his emerald eyes at you. “You really are an infuriating woman” He sighs.

“And you really are an infuriating man” You retort back.

“If I am so infuriating, then I am guessing you don’t want me in your company. So by all means, go ahead and starve yourself in your bedroom for all I care” He says, getting up from the armchair to walk over to the door.

You could honestly tear your hair out. You know deep down he would not let you starve, with the Affinity Bond and all. So why is he making such remarks? “Fine, I'm coming” You grumble, walking behind him. However, when you reach the door, he holds out his arm again for you to take. You look at his outstretched arm astonished.

“Have you forgotten how to take an arm?” He asks with a touch of sarcasm in his deadpan voice.

“But this is just breakfast?” You reply.

“It's good to know that you're aware of the time of day,” He says. “Now take my arm” he commands.

You bite back your tongue and loop your arm in his. It's another quiet walk from the bedroom to the dining hall. There are a lot more people scurrying along the corridors than last night. Most of them are maids, with hands full of towels and laundry. And to your surprise, they are all human. That is a good sign.

It does not stop them from giving you strange looks though. You try not to notice as you fixate your glare ahead. By the time you reach the dining hall, you’re relieved to see it’s just Furlan and Isabel occupying the long glass table. No one else is in sight.

You notice how the table is filled with serving dishes. It must be a buffet breakfast they have here then.

“Hello, Ava!” Isabel beamed. Furlan nodded in your direction politely. “How are you? Oh, I love your outfit! Very hip” Levi clicks his tongue at that, earning an eye roll from Isabel. “Ignore him. He just has an expensive taste” Isabel says.

“I’m well, thank you” You greet. “And oh I try my best to do that already” You quip back, ignoring the hostile glare that Levi gives beside you.

Isabel, however, bursts out in laughter. “Ah, you’re so funny! I like her bro. She’s a good one” You also see Furlan smirk from across the table.

Levi says nothing but stands up and reaches across the table to put food on both yours and his plate. He plonks two slices of toast, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, 2 pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and lastly, a blueberry muffin. Though, on his plate, he puts one slice of toast.

“This is way too much” you complain as you glare at the mountain of food piled high on your plate.

“No, it isn’t. You need to eat properly. So eat,” he says without looking at you.

"I thought you were happy for me to starve earlier" You jeer.

"I thought I told you to quit this bratty attitude. So just eat already" He grumbles.

You almost go to argue, but Levi starts up a conversation with Furlan and Isabel in front of you. So with a huff, you pick up your cutlery and dig in. As expected, the food is just as delicious as the night before.

“Isabel, have you got the floor plan ready for Pixies tonight? We’re already tight on schedule with the final payment of the space, so the floor plan is the last thing we need to seal the deal” Levi says as he bites into the corner of his toast and swallows it down.

You do your best not to chew so loud so you can listen in on their conversation. Besides, you are quite taken aback Levi is openly talking about things like this with Isabel and Furlan in front of you. Does he really trust you? Or is he just stupid? He does not seem like the stupid kind. So you do as you always do, and make mental notes in your head.

“Yes of course I did! It’s all ready to go on my desktop. I'll ping it over to you after breakfast so you can have one final look over” Isabel smiles with a mouth full of oatmeal.

“And the supply chain, Furlan?” Levi asks. Furlan turns to Levi and nods. You notice that Furlan is very invested in paperwork then. Unfortunately for you, the paperwork is too far away from you to see what it’s about.

“Yes, it’s all sorted. The first batch of deliveries should be going out on the 18th November” Says Furlan.

“Perfect” Levi nods. “Did you fix the trouble with the recruitment? You know how particular Zeke is with the staff” Levi says to Furlan. Like yesterday, the three of them talk business while you eat. You pick up that they’re talking about the construction of a new bar. Still, you’re not sure where. Once Levi and Furlan move onto something about finances, Isabel turns back to you and gives you a warm smile.

You are fond of Isabel, but you want to make sure you catch everything Levi and Furlan are speaking about.

“So Ava, how are you liking your stay?” Isabel asks as she swallows another mouthful of oatmeal.

You fondle over how to reply. Of course, you are in your own personal hell. But you do not want to tell her that. “Yes, it’s fine thanks. How long have you stayed here for?” You ask. It is your turn to ask the questions.

Isabel raises her eyebrows “Oh, Levi hasn’t told you yet?”

You look at Levi who stops his conversation immediately to lay his sharp eyes on Isabel.

“Tell me what?” You ask, looking between Isabel and Levi.

Isabel seems to cower under Levi's cool stare. Because she quickly looks away and pretends to nonchalantly look out the window.

“Is it so hard for you to keep your mouth shut Isabel? She is my Affinity Bond, not yours” He snaps.

“It's not her fault Levi. She was just answering Reader’s question” Furlan sighs, looking apologetically at you.

“I'm sorry ok!” Isabel throws her hands in the air with a pout. “I didn’t mean to, please don’t get mad. But you need to inform her of _everything_ before someone else does”

Levi goes a little quiet then. All anger disappears from his face and he goes back to his normal, stoic self. He nods “I know. I just thought it was better for Zeke to explain”

You sit quietly, chewing slowly on your blueberry muffin. But when everyone else goes quiet, you lift your eyes up from your cake curiously to see what's happening. You notice Isabel and Levi are mouthing words to each other.

You understand immediately what they are doing. Whatever they are saying, it is something that they want to keep between them.

“Are you finished?” Levi then asks from beside you.

“Yes,” you say, leaving the rest of the muffin on the plate. You are completely full.

“Isabel, Furlan, I’ll see you later in the Washington faction meeting. Don’t forget to bring along the paperwork” Levi nods, holding out his arm for you as always.

Furlan lifts up the paperwork in his hands. “On it boss” He chuckles.

“Oh, bro!” Isabel says just before you start to move. “Can I help Ava get ready for the Reception tonight? Please?” Isabel asks with a wide smile and excitement in her bright green eyes.

Levi sighs. And you can almost see a tug of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. This man really is like a rollercoaster of emotions “Fine” He says “I trust you will do a better job than what she is currently wearing”

“Wait, the Reception?” You ask once Levi steers you out of the dining hall.

“Yes, reception. I was going to explain in more detail once we got back to your bedroom. That was until Isabel opened that big mouth of hers” Levi grumbles “Us Dominants currently have twelve factions internationally. Two in America, one in South America, Eight in Europe and two in Asia. Each faction runs a business. Either a restaurant, bar, hotel and so on. Dot Pixis is head of the Washington faction and is staying with us for a couple of days. A Reception is a drinks event we hold when we welcome a faction visitor” Levi explains.

This is a lot more information than you hoped for. Firstly, there are 12 factions. Secondly, the restaurant you went to where you first saw Levi is owned by the Dominants, but that figures. And thirdly, how many Dominants does that mean there are? Hundreds? Thousands?

You also need to find out why this man called Dot Pixis is visiting. “Why is he staying here?” You ask. You don’t expect an answer. But when Levi actually goes to give you one, you try your best to not look surprised.

“We’re opening a new faction in South America. Rosario in Argentina specifically. Dot Pixis will be the Superior there until we find a better suitor” Levi says as you walk into the elevator. He presses the button for the top floor.

“And Zeke is the Superior of this faction” You piece together out loud "What faction are we in?” You question.

“New York,” Levi says. So you are still in New York! For the first time since yesterday, you feel a sense of hope about your escape. You’re still close to home, still close to Jacob. It is only a matter of time before you figure out how to escape, and make your way back into his arms.

“Why are you trusting me with so much information?” You then ask curiously. It is not normal for a kidnapper to leak so much in front of their hostage.

Levi gives you a side-eye. He thinks about your question for a moment, before answering. “Because escaping here is a mere impossibility. And it’ll entertain my tedious existence to see you try” He hums as you arrive at your bedroom door. He opens it for you both.

“What makes you think I will try to escape?” You ask, making your way over to the armchair to sit down. Levi joins you.

“Unless it was a party game you were playing yesterday with all that unnecessary banging, I suspect you were attempting to find clues to an escape,” He says with a small amused smirk on his face. An actual smirk.

But of course, it's no shock that he heard you. You did not know he had ridiculous super hearing back then. Mapping out your escape is going to be much harder than you thought. “Maybe you should stop earwigging then. It doesn’t suit you” You retort back. Then you have a thought. “Where is your bedroom?” You ask. Perhaps the Dominants are on a different floor?

“Are you planning a visit so soon?” He says with raised eyebrows. Your eyes widen at his comment.

“Oh, you wish” You grimace, folding your arms and looking out the window. You quickly want to change the subject. “Why did you say tedious existence earlier?” You ask. “I thought you were happy being a Dominant”

“What makes you think I am happy?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at you. You notice his earlier amused expression is gone.

“You did not hesitate to kidnap me” You point out.

“That’s because I had no choice,” He says.

“You do have a choice. You could have chosen to do the right thing” You quip back.

He sighs, rubbing his finger on his chin “If only it were that easy”

“Why did you become a Dominant then? Or are you going to tell me that was not your choice too?” You ask.

“I did have a choice actually. But that story is for another time” Levi says. He sits back into the armchair and spreads his arms out.

“Another time” you repeat, sighing. “You know, there is a lot I still don’t know. When am I meeting with this Zeke?”

“Tomorrow. You will, of course, see him tonight, but nothing will be discussed properly until your meeting” He confirms.

Well, it looks like you will have to sit tight until you get more answers tomorrow. Still, Levi seems to be in a very talkative mood. So you try for more. “What was it Isabel mentioned earlier about you not telling me something?”

“It’s something I would have preferred Zeke to explain. Though I think yesterday was more than you could handle for information”

“More than I can handle?” You snort. “So we're doing this in baby steps?”

“For a brat like you, I thought baby steps would be a preferable method”

“You really are a pain in the arse,” You say, looking into his eyes. But before Levi could retort with a sarcastic comment, you carry on “Now tell me what Isabel meant. Or I will find her room and ask her myself” You say.

Levi tightens his jaw “Fine” He grunts. “Remember everything I told you about us Dominants yesterday?”

You recall yesterdays conversation. “Well, it’s quite hard to forget” You reply.

Levi ignores your remark and proceeds “In your human life, there is always something that someone is good at” He starts. You move your body closer, resting your elbows on your legs. “Maybe they’re a quick learner. Adept with a needle. An outstanding cook. A good preceptor. Then that skill, that area of expertise, is manipulated by the serum. It enhances into an ability. Unique for that Dominant”

“An ability…?” You ask. You can’t lie, you’ve very intrigued. Just what else could these people do?

“Yes, an ability” Levi nods. You notice how his eyes flicker across your face. Almost as if anticipating your reaction. But that’s not like Levi. You must have imagined it.

“So like a superpower or something?” You question.

“We’re not in a comic, Ava” He clicks his tongue. “I knew I should have left Zeke to explain,” He says more to himself.

“Fine ok then, so what is your ability?” You ask. You’re not sure what to expect. The thought of Levi flying through the air or walking through a wall seems way too much. It almost makes you want to laugh. 

But then again, all you have done is underestimate the Dominants.

You notice how Levi tenses just slightly in his chair. “I'm a Manipulator. That’s what Zeke labelled it. It takes a lot of time and energy to perfect an ability. Even mine is not yet perfected”

“You say that like I am supposed to know what it means. What does a Manipulator do?” You ask.

“I manipulate people’s appearances. I show myself as somebody else. Zeke says its because I was skilled at reading people in my human life”

You have got to be joking.

“Y-you can like… shapeshift?” You say with your mouth hanging open. “Can I see?”

Levi shakes his head immediately “No you can’t. That’s enough, for now, I think” He says, getting up from his seat. “I will be gone for most of the day dealing with Dot Pixis’ visit. I will tell Isabel to come by your room at five sharp. Make sure you’re decent” He says before walking over to the door.

“Wait!” You call. Levi stops at a halt and turns to face you.

“What do you want now, brat? Cant, you just do as you’re told for once?” He asks, annoyed.

“Are you not going to tell me what the others can do?” You ask. You need to desperately know, in order to plan your escape.

“You will find out when you meet everyone tonight,” He says, before glancing around the bedroom and scrunching his nose “And tidy this room up. It’s a disgusting mess in here” He says before opening the door and leaving the room.

You stare after him in disbelief. It’s like he tells you something shockingly vital, and then disappears and leaves you completely hanging.

You don't want to admit this out loud, but your brain is very muddled. You’re constantly learning something new about these Dominants. And those new things you are learning, are jeopardising your escape plan even more. Also, Levi now knows you have the idea in your head.

You need a trusted ally. It will be hard to escape by yourself. And you need to find out what everyone’s ability is. Well, that is if Levi is telling the truth and isn’t making it all up to scare you away. Because really, a super ability?

You still have the whole day with nothing to do. Trapped in the bedroom.

You decide it’s important to keep your mind occupied, so you don’t think about how much you’re missing home. You do not want another episode of last night.

For the most part of the day, you spend planning and figuring out your escape. Luckily, you manage to find a piece of paper and a pen in the desk drawer and start to scribble down things you already know. All about the mansion, your location, the factions, where is best to escape. You even write down every single name you know so far, and of course, you leave a space next to each name to write each ability. Once you’re done, you fold up the sheet of paper and place it in one of the books in the bookshelf.

By lunchtime, you’re surprised when there is a knock on the door. Instructed by Levi, a maid delivers you a small lunch, along with a cup of tea which you have been dying for since you got here. The rest of the afternoon is spent reading. You do love a good book, and to your relief, you have two bookshelves full of them. Remembering the book with your notes, you begin to scan through the rest of the spines. They’re mostly classics like _The Catcher in the Rye, Wuthering Heights, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, To Kill a Mockingbird._

By the time it reaches closer to 5 pm, you’re surprised that you feel a little relieved. Isabel is the only one you’re comfortable spending time with. And also, you’re quite sure she will be useful to let slip key information.

Once you hear the knock at the door, you get up from where you’re laying reading _Wuthering Heights_ on the bed and let Isabel in.

You see she is already dressed and ready for the evening. You’re envious at how beautiful she looks. Her brown-red hair is twirled and clipped up, and the gown which reaches her ankles is of sparkling Prussian blue. She beams when she sees you.

“Hey! Sorry, I am a tad early, I just could not wait to get you ready! How are you?” She says, making her way into the bedroom.

“I’m ok thanks, the day has been a little slow…” You say.

“I bet it was. I could tell Levi felt bad for leaving you all day cooped up in this bedroom. But he’s always so busy under our Superior” She says, setting her purse down on one of the armchairs.

“Levi feeling bad? That’s a first” You scoff. Surely not.

“You underestimate my bro. He does have a big heart you know. Though, right now it might not seem it” She sighs. “Anyway, let’s start looking through the gowns shall we?” She says with a bright smile, making her way to the wardrobe.

“You’re right. I don’t see it” You respond as you follow behind her.

“You will one day,” She says as she looks through the gowns hung up. Well, you’re hoping to be long gone before then.

“How long have you known Levi?” You ask. It seems they have known each other for a long time, observing the way they interact with one another. Isabel pauses at a gown for just a second, before answering. 

“Quite a long time,” She says before suddenly gasping. “Oh! This one might work” She takes out a plain burgundy strapless gown. It’s simple, and you immediately like it. The plainer, the better.

You nod in approval “Why is everything in this wardrobe red and green?” You have noticed how even Levi seems to only wear the colours red, green and black.

“Well, there is a reason for that” she shrugs. “I think it’s a _control_ thing” She mouthes control instead of saying it out loud. “Each Dominant has a colour assigned to them. Yes, it’s strange I know. And each female Affinity Bond is matched with their Dominant. The men get their own colour, however. Levi’s is red if you haven’t figured” Isabel explains.

It is very strange. It seems the Superior Zeke really is a control freak.

“Why is there green in the wardrobe as well then?” You ask.

“Oh, that’s just the colour our Superior likes to associate with our kind” She then points to her green eyes.

"So you cannot wear another colour?" You ask.

"Only inside the mansion. When we're allowed out for leisure time, we can wear whatever we want" Isabel explains as she hangs the burgundy dress on the wardrobe door.

“Oh right, so it's kind of like a uniform..." You say. "Do the other factions have the whole colour code thing?” You question.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s just the way things are dealt here” She shrugs.

You then look down at Isabel’s blue gown. “Your colour is blue? Then who is…” you gasp. “You are Furlan’s Affinity Bond!" You piece together. Isabel nods a little shyly. "Are you like… together then?”

She then laughs. “No! Definitely not, he’s like a brother to me. I am not sure if Levi has explained this, and he will probably kill me” She shakes her head but carries on. “But once you turn into a Dominant, the Affinity Bond breaks. That’s why Furlan and I don’t see one another like that. Don’t get me wrong though. I was in love with him, a lot. And when I turned into a Dominant and the Bond broke, obviously Furlan did not see me in that way. I was heartbroken for a long time. But I eventually got over it" She smiles.

You frown. "That must have been tough, living under the same roof as him. Did you not hate him?" You ask.

"Definitely not. I was very young and immature. It was my own fault for getting myself in that mess" She says. "But don't worry though. The serum has advanced a lot since then. The Scientists under Zeke's request have manipulated it. So when you become a Dominant now, the serum not only breaks the Affinity Bond for the Dominant, but it also primarily resets _your_ feelings and desires also. So even if you were to fall in love with Levi, once you're injected with the serum, you will no longer be in love with him. And of course, Levi won't have his bond with you anymore"

You, falling in love with Levi? You're very certain that won't happen, so you don't ponder over it. And besides, you will not turn into a Dominant anyway. So this bit of information does not mean a thing to you.

"Anyway, I’m sure our Superior will explain more about the science behind it when you meet with him” She continues.

“I hope so. I'm still trying to understand this Affinity Bond stuff" You sigh "Have you met your Affinity Bond yet?” Isabel giggles at your question and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. You join her. You're actually quite eager to hear more information coming from her mouth. You hope it's useful.

“Actually… I have” You notice a blush start to creep up her cheeks. “He only turned into one of us last month, he is our newest member and youngest. Nineteen, I think? His name is Eren. He is ever so sweet. He was an orphan though and had such an awful life. It made the whole ordeal a lot easier” Isabel starts to frown then. “Ava, you know we don’t have a choice right? This is our life now. I hope you understand”

Needless to say, you don’t understand. You still think the whole thing is wrong. But why does everyone keep saying they don’t have a choice? This Superior Zeke must have something against them, surely. You decide to be honest with her. “I don’t understand and I doubt I ever will. But why do you have no choice?” You ask.

Isabel downcasts her eyes to her black heels peeking out from under her dress. “I'm sorry Ava, I can’t tell you. That’s for Levi to explain” She says. You expected that. However, you’re grateful with the amount you have already got from her.

“It’s fine. I just hope things will get clearer soon” You sigh. You then have a thought “What’s your ability?” You ask. You notice Isabel smiles at this. She looks back up at you beside her.

“So he’s making you find out on your own?” She says. “Well, that’s got to be more fun, right?” She really is different compared to the others. For the first time in two days, you break into a genuine smile.

“Yes, he is. He’s so infuriating, I don’t know how you can be around him all the time” You chuckle and Isabel laughs.

“That’s our bro for you,” She says as she begins to swing her legs from the bed.

“So what is your ability then?” You ask.

Isabel hesitates just slightly “I have a connection with animals,” She says, but before you can open your mouth she quickly proceeds. “It makes me sound crazy when I say it out loud!”

“No, I mean it’s still all a bit crazy to me anyway. How did you find out you have some connection with animals?” You ask. If you could not get Levi’s backstory, then you’re at least interested in Isabels.

“Well in my human life, I was training to become a vet. I absolutely adored animals. I had a dog called Bea. A beautiful Carmel Cavalier. And well, when I met Furlan and became a Dominant, it did not take the Superior and me long to figure out my ability. One day when I was playing with Bea, it was suddenly different. I could almost sense Bea speaking to me. Like I looked straight into her eyes, and I just knew what she was thinking. So we tried it with other animals, like birds, squirrels, rabbits. It was all the same. I just looked straight into their eyes, and I could faintly understand what they were saying. And then well… there you go” She shrugs. But you can tell she is a little embarrassed. You don't blame her, it is very weird indeed.

But you have dealt with a lot of weird lately. So to you, it almost seems perfectly normal.

“That’s extraordinary,” You say. “That really must have freaked you out the first time you heard your dog speak to you” you smile.

Isabel laughs “It really was. I was just getting used to my new life as a Dominant, and then I could hear animals speak?” She says as she glances over at the time. “Oh! We must get you in the shower!” She gasps as she jumps down from the bed and grabs your hand, dragging you towards the bathroom.

You try your best to stop a smug smile from forming on your face. It seems you were right. Isabel truly is your key to all the information you need.


	5. Washington Reception

You turn from side to side in front of the golden mirror, full-length mirror. The strapless Burgundy dress swirls around your feet as you do so. Isabel curled your hair so it sits in long waves around your breasts. And your makeup was light, but with a dark red lip to match your gown. You hardly look like yourself.

“You’re so beautiful!” Isabel claps her hands happily as she watches you examine yourself.

You feel odd, however. 

All dressed and glammed up ready to drink and eat amongst the very people that took you away from your home. It just doesn’t feel right. In a way, you feel guilty. Isabel notices the frown that forms on your face. “It will get better, I promise” She speaks softly. She walks over to you and puts her hands on your shoulders, looking into your eyes in your reflection.

You try not to tear up. “I just miss home” You whisper.

“I know and it would not be normal if you didn’t” Isabel smiles gently. “It's natural to miss your family” She rubs her hands on your shoulders in a comforting motion “And once you become one of us, I am sure Levi will allow you to go see your mother. Of course, precautions will have to be made, but you will see her again. Just look forward to that, okay?”

You swallow the lump in your throat and smile at Isabel. If she was not here with you in this mansion, your life would be a lot harder now. You’re thankful for her kind words “Thank you” you say. And she is right. You will see your mother again, and Jacob. But as a human.

“You ready? Levi and Furlan are on their way” Isabel announces as she walks over to the armchair to retrieve her purse.

You take one last look at the unrecognisable figure in the mirror and take a deep breath. “Yes. I am ready”

Moments later, there’s a knock at the door. Isabel almost runs in her heels to open it.

Levi strolls in first, and you almost feel your jaw drop. But you quickly regain your composure. (You resent the man even more for being so attractive). He is dressed in a deep red dinner suit, matching your dress, with a black shirt underneath and a matching black bowtie. His raven black hair, you can tell is well-groomed into place. And even his shoes are sparkling clean.

Furlan walks in after, smiling at you and Isabel, wearing a navy suit to match Isabel’s dress.

However once Levi sees you, he pauses. You’re sure you see a small smile appear on that stoic face of his. “You did a good job Isabel” is all he grumbles before tearing his eyes away to look at Isabel behind you.

“Wow Reader, you look great” Furlan smiles warmly.

“I know right! Just look at her, she’s so beautiful. Don’t you think so bro?” She says, turning to Levi. You roll your eyes.

“Yes. She does” He says more quietly. You look at him in disbelief. “Come on we don’t want to keep them waiting” He then proceeds suddenly, back to his normal self with his arm outstretched.

“Ok ok we’re coming,” Isabel says, smiling at you before all four of you walk out.

You walk in pairs. Isabel with Furlan, and you with Levi. Of course, the two behind you are a lot more chatty than you and Levi. But you don’t care as much, Levi isn’t fun to talk to anyway. But as you arrive at the bottom of the grand staircase, the noise of the chattering increases and you can hear the faint sound of a piano playing. You’re much more nervous than yesterday because tonight is the night you will meet the rest of the Dominants. And catch a first glimpse of the Superior, Zeke Yeager.

As you walk into the dining hall, it looks very different from what you’ve seen before. The chandelier is dimmed creating more mood lighting, and the glass table is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there looks to be a dance floor in its place. You also spot a bar to the far end of the room, and as you heard outside, there is a grand black piano in the corner being played by a musician.

There aren't as many people as you hoped in the room. Perhaps twenty, or thirty including the workers. Though you’re not sure who is part of the New York faction and who is part of the Washington one.

But of course like yesterday, there are once again green eyes curiously drawn to you. Levi steers you towards the bar, walking past the curious eyes. You feel your heart quicken at the attention and it’s driving you crazy with anxiety.

“What do you want to drink?” Levi grunts to you once you arrive at the bar. Once again, you’re not sure if drinking is a good idea. But you suppose one won’t hurt. Besides, you need to calm these damn nerves.

“A glass of white wine please,” You say. Levi nods and orders you a wine and himself a brandy of some sort. You also notice the barman is human. Are all the workers human? Just as the two glasses of alcohol arrive in front of you, someone appears behind you both, greeting Levi.

“Hello Levi” He smiles warmly, shaking Levi’s hand. Your mouth almost gapes when you see who it is. The host from the restaurant with the neat blonde hair.

“Erwin” Levi nods.

Erwin turns to you then, his smile never fading. “And you must be Miss Reader? It’s a pleasure to meet you properly. I hope Levi is making you feel welcome” He says, holding out his hand for you to take. You see Levi roll his eyes.

“Hello, nice to meet you too” You smile and Erwin kisses your hand “And well, he has his ways,” You say. You start to find being in a public space not so bad. It means you can embarrass Levi as much as you want, and he can do nothing about it.

“I’m sure he does” Erwin chuckles, “I notice you have an English accent. What part of England are you from?” He asks, sipping on the deep red liquid in his wine glass.

You remember what you said to Isabel and Furlan yesterday, and decide to answer the same. “London,” You say vaguely.

Erwin nods “London? How wonderful. It’s a beautiful city, though I haven’t been in quite some time. I suppose it has changed a lot now” He comments. 

Levi speaks up from beside you then. “Erwin is from our faction in New York as you already know. His ability is intuitive bilingualism. He can learn any new language five times faster than the average human” Levi explains.

“You’re making me blush, Levi” Erwin chuckles.

You feel your eyes widen. It truly was extraordinary. “You mean, you can speak any language?” You ask, astonished.

“Well most, yes. There are still a few I have not tackled yet. But it is very handy. I am actually learning Slovenian at the moment. Have you ever been to Slovenia Reader?” He smiles. You quite like Erwin. Just like Isabel, he seems genuine.

“That’s amazing,” You say. “And no I haven’t, have you?” You ask. But just as Erwin thinks the question over, Levi (who seems a little too bored which you’re not shocked about), interjects once again.

“We really do need to get a move on. There is a room full of people we have yet to get through” Levi grumbles while taking his brandy off the bar.

“Oh by all means. Don’t let me keep you waiting” Erwin smiles at you before Levi holds his arm for you to take. “It was nice meeting you, Reader. I hope to speak again with you soon” He winks.

“Yes definitely” You smile back.

Levi introduces you to every New York faction member after that. Of course, they are all Dominants. 

You’re first taken over to two sweet girls called Sasha and Historia, both are very nice to you. Sasha seems a bit hyper, you instantly are reminded of Madison. Her ability is very strange compared to the others. Levi calls it flavour augmentation. Using her advanced senses, she can taste all the ingredients in a meal with one bite. Historia’s seems more interesting to you. Similar to Isabel, she is a manipulator of nature and can talk to plants, to help them grow.

You’re then taken back to Isabel and Furlan where you’re introduced to Eren. He’s quieter than the others, but you suppose that’s down to being new. They haven’t figured out his ability yet. Furlan however, is very interesting indeed. Using his advanced sense of sight, he can use his power of Telekinesis. Although not perfected, it’s still a power that sounds almost too amazing to be true.

After giving another friendly wave goodbye, Levi takes you to the final group of the New York Faction. However, you notice from the look of their faces, that this very group are the ones that have been strangely gawking at you ever since you have got here. You’re sure of it. 

So munching down some more canapés, while taking large gulps of wine to calm your nerves, Levi leads you to the mysterious group in the corner.

Once you arrive all three pairs of eyes look up. You almost choke on the mini tart in your mouth when you get a closer look at one of the men. It’s Reiner. The waiter. Levi gives you a swift side-eye before introducing you.

The brunette man, Bertoldt, seems very warm and instantly shakes his hand out to greet you.

“Hi Reader, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” He says. Levi beside you then explains in your ear Bertoldt’s ability just like he has been doing all night. Bertoldt’s ability is Empathy, they call it. Using his sense of touch, he can feel the wave of emotions within that person’s body. You wonder what Bertoldt did in his human life to get such an ability. When you move on to Reiner, you’re sure you feel Levi straighten up.

“Reader. It’s a pleasure to see you again” Is all he says. But you’re sure you can see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. You can’t lie, you feel incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze, just like you did at the restaurant. You try to ignore the uneven beating of your heart as Levi explains Reiner’s super strength ability.

You turn to the final person in the group. If you think Reiner makes you feel uncomfortable, this woman really did try to make you cower under her piercing stare.

“Ava, this is Annie,” Levi says in his deadpan voice.

Still, with eyes like daggers, Annie opens her mouth to greet herself. However, her tone is just as flat as you expected it to be. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” It certainly did not sound like a pleasure. You’re not sure what her problem is.

Levi goes on to explain Annie’s ability. She is what they call a tracker. Using her sense of smell, she can differentiate the sense of each human, or dominant. Just like how everyone has a different fingerprint, everyone has a different scent. You find it to be a strange ability. But you’re sure as Levi explains, you see Annie’s eyes darken just a bit. If you’re quite honest, you’re happy when Levi finally pulls you away.

“Hey, how’s everything going?” Isabel greets you with a smile once you and Levi arrive back to her and Furlan. Eren seems to have gone over to chat with Sasha and Historia.

You think of the most uncomfortable encounter you have ever had, and almost laugh at how awkward it really was. “It’s going… fine?” You say. 

Isabel raises her eyebrows then and swiftly looks towards the group in the corner. And you suddenly know what she is getting at. Perhaps they aren’t just strange with you? Well, Reiner and Annie specifically. You want to ask Levi what their issue is, but of course, they will overhear. Does this mean you have to start communicating through writing?

“I think the most important question here is who has the best ability?” Isabel says excitedly. You hear Levi click his tongue beside you.

“Oh yes, that’s a good question. I'm willing to bet all my money that it’s me” Furlan chuckles.

The best ability? Suddenly, like a flick of a switch, a mischievous thought comes into your head. You’re not sure how these Affinity Bonds work, but you wonder how far you can delve into Levi’s lustful attraction for you. You have for sure seen him roam his eyes once or twice over your body, as much as you feel physically ill at the thought. 

But could you use the Affinity Bond to your advantage? Be the key to your escape? You’re not sure if the Affinity Bond goes as far as Love. But Levi has not mentioned Dominant’s not feeling such an emotion, thus, it’s worth a shot.

You perform your first test.

“Best ability, huh?” You pretend to think it over, looking around the room at the Dominants you had just met. “If I am being perfectly honest, I’d have to say you Furlan” You flash a brilliant smile at him. “Isabel I do love yours too though! I love animals. And I promise I am not being biased, but you two truly do both have amazing abilities” you finish.

Both Isabel and Furlan smile widely at you. “I knew it! Mine is quite something, right?” Furlan smiles.

“Fine, I will give you that, at least I got second!” Isabel however who was smiling, drops hers just a little. You notice the direction she’s looking in.

Bingo.

You turn to look at Levi. He’s glaring at you but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. You notice how his jaw is slightly clenched. And his mouth is in a grim straight line. 

However, you’re still not done. You need to understand more in-depth on how these Affinity Bonds work. So you decide to go a little further.

“Levi I mean yours is cool I guess. But it won’t be handy at all in everyday life, you know? Furlan’s is very practical. And who doesn’t want to talk to animals” You smile sweetly while taking a sip of your white wine.

“Is that so?” He says darkly. “Well. We better fucking hope your ability is nothing short of practical”

You smile fades slightly. It does hit a little nerve. But you expected him to snap.

The main thing here is you have figured out something that may come in handy. Dominants truly get jealous over their Affinity Bond. You know it’s something they can’t help. And it’s nothing more than a protective pull on their emotions. Though, it’s a big advantage on your part.

“We better hope not indeed” You try your best to keep smiling. But as you look back to the two in front of you, they look very uncomfortable.

“Anyway…” Isabel says. “The masquerade ball is soon, right? That’s exciting. Hey bro, maybe Ava can come dress shopping with me?” Isabel then smiles to break the tension between you and Levi.

Levi still seems to be in a sour mood. “No” He grumbles, before taking a sip of his brandy and stalking off. You’re a bit surprised you have managed to push his buttons this much. You did not think the bond was that strong. You watch him as he walks over to Erwin, and begins to talk with him.

“It’s just the bond affecting him. He’ll be fine in a few hours” Isabel says in your ear. Well, it was your fault.

“What’s this masquerade ball anyway?” You ask, changing the subject.

“Oh, it’s just some extravagant ball held for the anniversary of the Dominant legacy. It’s been 100 years you know. That’s why this ball is going to be the best one yet!” Isabel beams. A ball, huh?

“That does extravagant. When is it?” You ask.

Furlan answers then. “November 12th, six weeks from now” 

“So it’s really been a hundred years?” You say thoughtfully.

“Yes it has gone so quick, hasn’t it Furlan? But don’t worry, I’m sure Levi will allow you to come with us girls when the time is closer. He just needs to trust you won’t, you know, escape or anything” Isabel shrugs. Well, you suppose you don’t blame Levi for keeping you where he can see you. But of course, now you’re starting to understand the works of the Affinity Bond, it might just be a little easier to convince Levi to let you go. This shopping trip seems like a possible way out.

“Of course I understand. But it would be nice to go and chose a dress myself. It all sounds very exciting, so I want the full experience” You hum, taking the last sip of your wine. “What we’re the last balls like?” Just as Isabel’s face lights up before she and Furlan go into a full talk about the previous balls, you notice a strange figure lingering outside the dining hall archway. She is mostly hidden in the dim light, just peeking out from around the archway. She has brunette hair tied back in a ponytail, with rectangular glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She looks to be wearing casual clothes. All the colour of black. She is looking at you intently, with her deep green eyes. Almost curiously.

You completely ignore Isabel and Furlan then, and ask another question instead “Who is that?” You know she heard you because as soon as the words slip from your mouth, she is gone.

Isabel and Furlan turn around to where your eyes are fixed on the archway. “Who’s is who?” Isabel asks. Her brows knit together in confusion.

“Oh no one, I thought I saw someone but I was wrong,” You say with a small smile. How strange? You wonder who would be hiding amongst the shadows. You certainly have not seen her before. And why is she so interested in you?

“Isabel, Furlan, good evening. Are you both enjoying the reception?” An unfamiliar voice comes from your left then. You turn to face the stranger smiling pleasantly at Isabel and Furlan. He is tall and broad, with neatly combed hair, long blonde hair and a trimmed beard.

“Superior Yeagar hello! I am enjoying it very well thank you” Isabel greets the man. And Furlan does the same.

Your eyes widen just slightly at the name of the man standing beside you. You are finally in the presence of the New York Faction Superior, Zeke Yeager.

“And you must be our newest guest. Miss Reader. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You’re looking magnificent tonight, I must say” Zeke says as he takes your hand in his and kisses it softly. You’re a little lost for words. You did not expect to meet Zeke so abruptly tonight.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you too…” You trail off. You’re not sure whether you need to address him as Superior Yeager as well. But Zeke does not notice, and only gives you a polite smile as he straightens up. Pushing his oval glasses up his nose.

“I am very much looking forward to our meeting tomorrow, Miss Reader. I apologise it has taken so long to meet with you. I have been very busy with our newest Faction you see. Please, forgive me” He says, smiling once more. But each time he smiles, you can’t help but notice it does not quite reach his eyes. Perhaps you are imagining things.

“No worries. I hope the meeting is informative for me. There is still so much I do not know” You tell the truth.

Zeke chuckles then. “Oh, it shall be. I intend to inform you on anything that you wish to know” he says. Before drifting his eyes to the presence that’s now at your other side “Ah Levi” Zeke greets. “How are things? I assume you have done a good job of introducing our newest guest to our family?”

Levi looks just as grumpy as he did when he left. You start to think if there is something else that’s bothering him. “Yes,” He grunts, taking a long sip of the amber liquid in his hand.

“Wonderful” Zeke smiles. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of the reception. Isabel, Furlan, Levi” He nods. “Miss Reader, I shall see you tomorrow” He bows slightly before he walks elegantly off towards Sasha, Historia and Eren.

“So what’s Zeke’s power?” You ask once he is away. You’re still not used to the Dominant’s advanced hearing. But at the mention of Zeke’s name, he does not look back around.

“We call it Ability Absorption. Using his sense of touch, he can take our abilities away from us” Levi says.

“What really? Now that’s different” You comment.

“It's fucking painful for starters” He grumbles “It’s like a wave of pain coursing through your body”

“How do you know? Have you felt it?” You ask.

Something flashes in Levi’s eyes then. You’re not sure what. But he answers your question in his normal deadpan tone. “Yes. When we turn into a Dominant, Zeke tries out each of our abilities. To test them himself. You think you’re over the pain of the transformation, then you’ve got that shit show to look forward to” So even turning into a Dominant is a painful process? You suspected that. Your whole body will be changing and mutating after all.

However, by the way in which Levi is speaking makes you narrow your eyes. “Are you trying to scare me?” You ask.

Levi clicks his tongue. “No, don't be ridiculous. Why would I want to scare you? We have better technology and medicine to undergo the operation now. So the pain is not as bad as it once was” he responds.

Interesting. So does that mean that when Levi turned into a Dominant, it was a bad experience? You remember how you asked Levi about his past yesterday, but he dismissed the subject and said he would tell you later. You can’t deny you’re curious about how he became to be such a grumpy, aloof and closed-off Dominant.

“Do I have a date yet for this operation?” You question.

“No, not yet,” He says.

“It usually happens a couple of months after we take the human in. Of course, they need assessing and all that first” Isabel interjects. Levi glares at her again. “Oh, bro, she deserves to know! Don’t give me that”

“Yes, and I was about to say that until you opened your mouth” Levi mutters.

“No Isabel thank you for letting me know. At least I know how long I will have left of a normal, human life” You hum. That means you have roughly two months to plan your escape.

“There’s one last person I want to introduce you to," Levi says turning towards you "Remember I mentioned Dot Pixis, the Superior of Washington? It will do you good to get to know the head of our most trusted faction”

“Yes, I remember. Which one is he?” You ask in Levi’s ear.

Levi scans the room and nods towards a man close by, dressed in a fine suit. He looks older than Zeke. With small wrinkles at his eyes. He was also bald, with a curly moustache. Once you link Levi’s arm and he leads you over, the man smiles charmingly at you.

“Miss Reader” He bows, kissing the back of your hand gracefully “I was wondering when Levi would introduce us. The colour red suits you” he smiles, the lines under his eyes crinkling as he does so. Personally, you never thought red-suited you. Blue was more of your colour. But you know you’ve agitated Levi enough tonight, so you hold your tongue.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you to Mr Pixis. And thank you. Red wasn’t really my colour until now” You say. You notice Levi turns to you at that. His eyebrows just slightly raised.

“Well, that’s good to hear” Pixis chuckles fondly. “How are you enjoying your stay? I assume Levi is well and truly looking after you” He says.

You can’t deny it frustrates you at the thought of being looked after by Levi. You’re not a child. “Yes, my stay here is going well. Everyone is very welcoming” You reply.

“Have you been to Washington before? It would be a pleasure to show you around. Perhaps when you visit this weekend Levi, you could bring Reader along with you?” He smiles, turning to the man beside you.

“Something could be arranged for the future” Levi grumbles. “But as of now, it’s best if Ava settles into her faction first before venturing to others”

You look at Levi then. He’s going away to Washington? For how long?

“Oh, how long will you be gone for?” You try to ask nonchalantly. 

“Why, will you miss me?” Levi grunts as a reply. You blush suddenly then. And Pixis chuckles. It shocks you how Levi can say such things so casually.

“No” You reply, turning back to Pixis. This was your time for a bathroom break. You've been in Levi’s company far too long for your liking. And you certainly do not want him to see you blushing. Why is it so damn easy to blush? “If you excuse me. I need to visit the ladies room” You smile curtly to Dot Pixis, without looking at Levi, and make your way to the bathroom outside of the Dining Hall.

As always, you ignore the stares of the three sets of green eyes as you walk out the archway, clutching tightly onto your dress so you don’t trip over. Now that would be humiliating.

The bathroom just underneath the grand staircase was of course, just as stately as everything else in the mansion. You have come to realise with twelve businesses running in each faction, the Superiors must do very well for money. You start to wonder if any other human woman just like you, from a different Faction, is going through the same ordeal as you are now. You hope not.

You suddenly feel desperate to know the rest of the female dominant stories. Sasha, Historia, even Annie. We’re they taken against their will? Or was their life so horrendously unliveable, that they we’re happy to have it changed forever?

You remember Isabel telling you her backstory briefly this early evening. How she was in love with Furlan. You frown. Could they have really had a wonderful life together, if they were not what they are? You can imagine Isabel willingly following Furan wherever he went. Completely smitten. Perhaps that’s how she became a Dominant. At least she wasn’t taken against her will, you sigh.

Stepping out from the toilet cubicle you almost jump out of your skin. Frightened by the figure that was now by the sink, touching up her face with cosmetics.

“You gave me a fright” You sigh to Annie. Were you really so deep in thought that you did not hear another person come in?

Her eyes steer to you just slightly, before they go back to focusing on the colour she was painting on her lips. “Sorry,” She says in a monotone voice.

You awkwardly clink your heels across the floor and reach the sink. You don’t dare look at Annie in the eyes again. You’re shocked at how a woman, looking the same age, even younger than you, could intimidate you so much. She must just not like you. Which is funny, because surely it’s supposed to be the other way around.

With eyes fixed on the running water splashing on your hands, you wash them in silence. However once you hear the click of a lipstick cap, and a pair of heels walking back towards the entrance of the bathroom, you tear your eyes away just in time for Annie to say, with eyes still ahead “The colour red looks better on you” Then she disappears without another word.

And that’s when you realise. You feel your mouth drop just slightly at the realisation you did not see before under the dim light of the dining hall.

Annie’s dress is the same colour as _yours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous, protective Levi? yes please.
> 
> So we finally got to meet the rest of the Dominants in the New York faction. I wonder who will be reader's allies? We're also starting to find out more about the Dominants bit by bit. Zeke's meeting should be in the next chapter... I wonder what kind of character he is?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated as they motivate me to right more!


	6. The Superior

Once you head out of the bathroom to make your way back to the Dining Hall, you stop at a halt when you see Levi waiting outside. He stands in that graceful way of his, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. You are not sure just how long Levi has been standing there, but before you can ask, his monotonous voice echos around the foyer.

“Took you long enough. What is it with women and bathrooms?” He grunts to himself.

For some inexplicable reason, the news of Annie being an Affinity Bond of Levi’s has left you quite speechless. Especially now you are once again in close proximity with him, you simply can’t get the farcical thought out of your head. All you do is stand with your heels glued to the same spot, glaring at him.

Levi must have noticed that you have been unusually quiet for far too long because he looks up at you from where his eyes were fixed on the polished floor. He doesn’t say anything at first. You’re not sure if he knows you know. But all he does is nonchalant holds out his arm for you to take. “I’ve had enough of tonight, so let’s go”

You snap yourself out of your reverie and clear your throat “Ok” You reply, taking his arm like it’s almost natural for you to now do so. 

You ponder over the array thoughts in your head as Levi leads you up the marble staircase towards the elevator. Does he know? He must do. If he was standing outside the bathroom the entire time, he would have heard Annie for sure. And she would have passed him on her way out. Is that why Annie hates you? Because of underlying jealously? No, surely not. You remember how Isabel mentioned that Dominants lose their love interest once they transform. So that theory would not make sense.

You continue to delve into your thoughts as Levi takes you back to the bedroom. You don’t even realise the man eyes you suspiciously once or twice as you stare with your eyes fixed ahead.

Once you arrive outside the bedroom door and Levi grunts you goodnight, you can’t take it anymore. You have to get to the bottom of this so your mind can rest. “Levi!” You call after him before he rounds the corner. He turns back to you slowly, his eyes narrowing. You think he knows what is coming.

“What?” He grunts, his eyebrows raised as he waits for you to respond.

You take a deep breath as you pluck up the courage to ask the question that has been consuming your mind “Was Annie one of your Affinity Bonds?”

Levi’s expression does not change much. His emerald eyes look just as bored. And his mouth is still set in a grim line. You’re right, he was expecting it. “Yes,” He replies plainly.

After he responds he just stands there. You’re a little surprised he doesn’t walk away after you asked him such a personal question. Thus, you take advantage of the situation and push for more “What happened?” You don’t elaborate. You feel you don’t have to.

Levi just clicks his tongue in annoyance “It’s getting late, Ava. And you need to be attentive for your meeting-“

You interrupt Levi instantly “No, I am sick and tired of waiting for answers, Levi!” You cry. You don’t want to wait for Zeke anymore. At the end of the day, you’ve been kidnapped. Taken against your will. Your life was going to change in just two months, forever. The least Levi can do is answer your questions. “Just please, answer my questions. I know my meeting with Zeke is tomorrow, and I know he will do a better job at explaining. But you’re my Affinity Bond, right? The least you can do is tell me about your past. We will be family in just under two months, remember?” At the mention of the word family, Levi’s eyes widen slightly. 

Then, without a word, he moves his feet and brushes past you with his hand on the door. He’s so close, you can spell his fresh cologne brushing off his suit. The smells stirs unusual butterflies in your stomach. “Fine, I will tell you. Just don’t lash out like that again. It’s childish” He grumbles.

You can’t help but form a little smile form on your face. “Thank you, Levi,” You say.

You and Levi walk into the room and take you usual seats on the maroon armchairs. You ignore the strange feeling of discomfort when you can no longer smell the aroma of his cologne. 

As soon as he is seated, he begins to tell you his story without hesitation. You sit on the edge of your seat with your head in your hands, anticipating what is to come.

“I have only ever had three Affinity Bonds” He starts as he splays his arms out around the chair “Annie, you, and another woman named Renee, which you know as Jane-“

You almost choke on air then. This was certainly unexpected “How do you know about-“ You pause. 

_Of course_. 

“…oh”

“ _Oh_ indeed,” Levi says sarcastically.

Thinking back to the night at the restaurant, undoubtedly he would have heard every bit of the conversation you and Jane (Or Renee) had. You cringe deep down at how Levi would have heard every little thing you was talking about at your table. You immediately brush off the thought. You need to focus on Jane.

What does bemuse you, however, is why Levi did not say anything until now. 

Though, it does make sense why Jane was warning you. She had met Levi before, but does that mean she escaped? That thought gives you little hope “What happened with Jane?" you continue to ask "Does she know you saw her? And why did you not continue to go after her?”

Levi sighs at your sudden burst of questions “Do you want me to start at the beginning, or not?” 

“Ok fine,” You say, biting your lip.

You can almost see Levi’s lips curl in satisfaction at your obedience to be quiet. But he quickly regains himself as he continues his story “There was one thing I deliberately missed informing you about. It’s usually the one thing people tend to not take well when we tell them about our kind” You notice he watches you carefully as he says this, as if assessing your face for any kind of reaction “Us Dominants, we don’t age like regular humans do. We age slowly, up to eight times the normal human life expectancy-“

“Wait. So how old are you?” You interject. 

Levi was just about to snap at you for interrupting him yet again, but then his face changes. A slight look of surprise. “That doesn’t scare the shit out of you?”

Well, yes it’s weird. It’s not normal. And you still need proof, somehow. “I’m learning something new about you every minute of the day. At this point, you could tell me you can grow multiple limbs and I’ll believe you” It is true, nothing is a surprise to you anymore with these Dominants.

“That’s ridiculous” Levi scoffs before answering your previous question. “Zeke’s predicts I should currently be around the age of thirty-two. I turned into a Dominant a month before my 28th birthday” He says again.

“You’re that old?” You blurt it. It did shock you. His smooth delicate skin, silky well-kept black hair, his well built, muscular body. He did not look in his 30's. But you refuse to let me know that.

“Do you want to hear the story or not? You have a damn annoying habit of interrupting” he snaps.

“Ok ok, I’m listening” You respond with your hands up.

“I have been a Dominant since November 1918. Both me and Furlan we’re the first of our kind and the only two that we’re successful in Zeke’s experiments. Typically, after the serum was deemed successful, Zeke too became one of us, with the eventual goal of the human race having the opportunity to become a Dominant too. But I really do advice Zeke explain the purpose of our kind and the reasoning behind his actions, I can only tell you my backstory”

Firstly Levi was truly old. You work out quick maths in your head. So he has been alive since 1890? You’re also not surprised to find out he has known Furlan a long time. The two do seem very close after all. “Ok, I will make sure I save the more… broad questions for Zeke tomorrow” You respond. “So when did you first meet Isabel?”

At that question, a small smile creeps up on Levi’s face at the mention of her. You are right. Furlan, Isabel and Levi are certainly close. “Not too long after. Furlan had his first Affinity Bond two years following the transformation in 1920. At first, I was pissed that he had a bond before me. I was still young at the time, with no real outlook on the world. So you can imagine the thought of an unbreakable connection with someone else, I was eager” Levi pauses a moment. You can tell he feels uncomfortable about revealing too much of himself to you. So you wait patiently until he is ready to proceed. “Anyhow, once Furlan began to court Isabel and he told her of our kind, she jumped at the chance. She had a shitty human life like me and Furlan too. So becoming a Dominant was like a godsend to the kid. Ten years then passed and I was starting to give up looking for my Affinity Bond. That was until I met Annie”

The sound of Annie’s name makes you heart jolt. For some reason, you’re suddenly nervous to learn more. Is it because you are Levi’s Affinity Bond too? And the thought of it ending badly, scares you?

“We met at a party in New York in 1928 on her 21st birthday. She was from a rich folks family, well off in the established estates of the Upper East Side. We had some kind of relationship after that. Though her family did not approve of me, she always found a way to put me into the picture. I thought the Affinity Bond was something more… but Zeke knew it wasn’t. So when Annie just like Isabel, was willing to give up her whole life to become a Dominant for me, the Affinity Bond with us broke once she turned and I didn’t feel the same I did before”

You notice how Levi leaves out a lot of minor details. But he doesn't have to cover the fine points of the story for you to understand one thing…

“She loved you,” You say more to yourself. You understand, a lot more than you did before. Annie was clearly in love with Levi as a human. She gave up her entire human life to be with him. But that spurs on another question wanting to be answered in your mind. “Please don’t be mad at Isabel,” You say before you proceed, ignoring the slight scowl that appears on Levi's face “but she told me that once you turn into a Dominant, your feelings retract. Almost like a reset button. So does that mean that when Annie turned into a Dominant, she did not love you anymore?”

Levi looks a little uncomfortable then. He crosses his heels and looks behind your shoulder at the wall. “There are two versions of the serum” he explains “The serum which both Annie and I received was the first prototype. After some issues with Annie and Isabel and the Affinity Bonds, Zeke requested the serum to be manipulated again, which created the current one”

“The issues being that Isabel and Annie we’re still in love with you and Furlan” You point out once again to yourself. Of course, Levi was too embarrassed to say this himself.

“Yes,” He admits quietly. “It got messy. Back then the Affinity Bond only broke for us original Dominants such as Furlan and I, and not the other way around. And after Zeke witnessed the…” Levi pauses, trying to articulate his words “…heartbreak, Isabel and Annie had to go through once they changed into our kind, he got to work on creating another prototype serum right away”

“Isabel did say she had a hard time once she turned into a Dominant. Now I see why. Living with a man that no longer loves you? That’s awful” You frown. “So the serum that I will receive, it’s the second one?” You ask.

Levi nods. “Yes”

“And all my feelings, desires, emotional relationships… they will disappear?” You question again.

“Yes”

You swallow hard. That answer alone gives you another reason as to why you need to escape. If you do indeed transform into a Dominant, your feelings for Jacob, your mother, your friends… it will all disappear. They will be nothing to you. You shake off the negative thoughts that start to plague your mind and continue to ask more questions about Levi’s past.

“Is that why Annie hates me then? Because she still feels for you?” You question.

“She doesn’t hate _you_. She hates what she is”

“Oh” You mutter. You notice that Levi is feeling discomfort talking more about Annie, so you decide to move onto Jane instead. You’re keen to know more about Levi and Jane’s past relationship. And even more so, why she risked her freedom to warn you “When did you meet Jane?” you start.

Levi rubs his finger on his chin as he tries to remember “1986 if I recall correctly. We met at _Valence Cucina._ I was helping out that evening, managing floor. And well, as the bond does, I was just drawn to her. She was with a friend. And it all took was just one look at her, and I could not stay away. Everything about her pulled me in…”

You swallowed hard. Now you’re the one feeling uncomfortable all of sudden. Is this what Levi felt with you? Does he feel drawn to you? Feel the exact same way? You try to not show the slight shock on your face.

But of course, it does not miss Levi. So he awkwardly coughs and changes the subject.

“We then courted, just like Annie and me. After about a month into the relationship, I told her about our kind and she went berserk. A lot worse than what both Annie and Isabel did. I was ignorant to think she would take it well. So I left her alone, gave her a few days to calm down. When I eventually visited her apartment to check up on her, it was empty. Completely packed up”

“Why did you not track her down? Surely you could’ve asked Annie?” You ask, confused.

“Yeah, that is true. But Annie can only track a person's scent once she has met them physically. It would not work if she was to smell Renee’s scent on me. It would not be strong enough” Levi says.

“And you just let Jane tell me all of that at the restaurant? Why did you not stop her at the time?” Being as you were so close to doing the exact same as Jane and leaving New York yourself, you wonder why Levi did not intervene. Levi must surely have feared that you would travel back to England.

“I was surprised when she approached you. It certainly provided me with some entertainment for my dull evening. So I watched, intrigued by what she was going to say. When I found out she changed her name from Renee to Jane, I was impressed. She really did go to great lengths to stay away. What she did not know however was the specifics about us Dominants. Only that we were an advanced species and of course, our slow lifespan. The reason I didn’t step in and do anything because I knew she would be no harm. And well, I was right in the end. Because you didn’t seem to be in a rush to leave New York. So I just waited until the right moment” He says as he eyes your grimacing face. He clicks his tongue “Don’t give me that look. I had to take you in the way that I did because that shit excuse of a boyfriend of yours was in the middle. None of us has ever had an Affinity Bond with a human in a relationship before. I didn’t like the idea of taking you like that any more than you did. I felt fucking horrendous about it if that makes you feel any better” he grimaces.

So you are the first they have taken against your will. That does make you feel a little better, now you understand why. And perhaps Levi doesn’t have a heart of stone like you think he does. Nonetheless, you can’t help the sting in your heart at the mention of Jacob.

“Well, at least I’m the only one that has had to go through this. But I would appreciate it if you didn’t call my boyfriend a shit excuse” you snap.

“He was a shit excuse. And you needed a bit more of a backbone from the vile way he spoke to you” Levi says as his perfectly smooth face scrunches up in disgust.

“You listened to our conversations?” You demand. You start to come over angry.

“How could I not? That should teach you not to have your domestics in broad daylight” Levi scowls.

“How da-“

“You deserve better” Levi interjects before you have the chance to snap again.

The anger that was bubbling up inside you stops. Like your emotions just pause there and then. You look at Levi’s calm expression with shock. Did he really just say that?

You are perplexed more than ever now.

You deserve better?

Levi is certainly starting to confuse you with his hot and cold treatment. You can’t comprehend how he can speak to you the way he does but ensures you stay fit and healthy. He takes you against your will but says he feels horrendous for doing so. He speaks shit about your boyfriend but then says you deserve better. You do not understand this complex man one bit. 

Levi watches you as you gape at him in silence. He clicks his tongue before he proceeds talking “Any idiot in their right mind would say the same if they saw your relationship. So close your mouth or you’ll catch flies” he grumbles.

You obey by closing your mouth instantly. “You’re right I need to sleep early” You suddenly say. Your mind is very muddled right now. And you can’t stop but feel this foreign tension between you and Levi. Besides, you’ve learnt a lot more about Levi tonight than you have done in the past few days. So, you get up from the chair, not looking into his emerald eyes and make your way towards the bathroom.

Levi doesn’t say anything about your sudden change of mood “I will be outside your room at 9 am for breakfast” he comments as he too gets up and strides towards the door. “Goodnight” He calls.

“Yeah, night” You whisper. But you know Levi can hear you.

Once you’re alone, you put both your hands on either side of the cool marble sink top, and just take a moment to breathe. You close your eyes, letting your racing mind slow down to a bearable pace. Levi is right, you have another mentally draining day tomorrow filled with more answers. You desperately need to switch off your brain and get a good nights sleep.

So as you slip into bed that night and wrap the silk dressing gown around your naked frame, for the first time since your arrival, you wonder why the tears won’t come.

-

Once you awake the next morning, you feel far more rested than the previous night. The first thing you do when you jump off the tall four-poster bed and walk over to the bookshelf. There is something you need to do while the information is still fresh in your mind.

So picking out the blue bounded book with your hidden piece of paper slipped between the pages, you make yourself comfortable at the desk and begin documenting everything you know about each Dominant. Each name, each ability, and most importantly, those who pose the biggest threat to your escape.

Once you’ve written everything down, you commit yourself to memorise the list each morning for the upcoming day. You scan your eyes along the words to ensure you have not missed anything out.

_Dominants of New York Faction_

_The Superior, Zeke Yaeger - power absorption - colour black - threat to escape *_

_Levi - Shapeshifter - colour red - threat to escape *_

_Isabel - Communicates with animals - colour blue (turned from Furlan) - no threat to escape_

_Furlan - Telekinesis - colour blue - possible threat to escape_

_Erwin - Intuitive Bilingualism - colour purple - no threat to escape_

_Eren - Unsure ability - colour pink - (turned from Isabel) - no threat to escape_

_Sasha - Flavour Augmentation - colour orange/brown (turned from Bertoldt) - no threat to escape_

_Historia - Manipulator of Nature - colour yellow (turned from Reiner) - no threat to escape_

_Reiner - Strength - colour yellow - threat to escape *_

_Bertoldt - Empathy - colour orange/brown - possible threat to escape_

_Annie - Tracker - colour red (turned from Levi) - threat to escape *_

_Dominants of Washington Faction_

_The Superior, Dot Pixis_

Now knowing that Annie is a tracker, she will be able to find you quite easily. So you have two options to ensure she does not get in the way of your escape.

One, you dispose of her. You do not want to have to kill anyone. The thought of taking one's life sickens you, whether they deserve it or not. You also don’t have any weapons. And if you do attempt to kill Annie, the others will hear. 

Besides, do you really have it in you?

Though, the second option is not any better; You continue to run for the rest of your life. Just like Jane, you change your name, identity, and start new. But that means giving up on your mother, Jacob, and everyone you currently know. You let your head fall into your hands and whisper a curse to yourself.

“Shit” You mouth.

The only way option two could be a possibility is if you can get Levi to fall deeply in love with you (that’s if such a grumpy man can be capable of such a thing). Then if you escape, Levi will most likely let you, being loved up and all. Especially if you go straight back home. 

But can you get Levi to fall in love with you in under two months? If that doesn’t work, then your only option is to indeed take Annie’s life.

Moving on to the distraction, you’re confident that your best bet is the anniversary ball. There should be a lot of music and chattering. And another advantage, you assume everyone will be drinking. You can't think of a better moment.

Now the event is in six weeks. Is that enough time? 

Yes, of course, it is. You think. It will have to be. It’s your only shot to get your life back.

Feeling a little bit more grounded about your slowly forming plan, you get washed and dressed feeling more assured than you have done since you have arrived.

Levi arrives not much later after you’re ready, once against scowling at your choice of clothing.

“Are you going to wear the same half-assed thing every day? Have a sense of style”

“They’re my clothes are they not? So I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with it” You retort, before putting your arm in his to walk to breakfast.

“You know you’re getting far too comfortable around here,” He says.

Breakfast is once again very quiet. With only you, Levi, Furlan and Isabel. You ask why no one else is here. But then Levi makes a point of saying it’s because you wake up so damn late. But then you embarrass him by saying it’s his fault for letting you sleep in.

You’re forced to eat yet another tower of food. And by the time you’re finished, you’re completely full and content with your cup of tea. You notice the way Levi has already had three cups during your meal.

“Do you like tea?” You ask once Isabel and Furlan begin to talk amongst themselves.

“No, I drink it because I enjoy the way it tastes like shit” He grumbles as he finishes chewing his slice of toast.

“You know It’s almost impossible to have a normal conversation with you” you sigh, pushing your plate of food away from you. You have one slice of bacon left untouched. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi’s eyes.

“You haven’t finished your breakfast” He speaks up, pointing to the slice of bacon still on your plate “It’s important you stay well-nourished and hydrated while you’re here. The last thing I want is for you to be stupid and make yourself ill”

“Oh really!” You exclaim. If there is one thing you hate, it’s being told what to do “It’s one slice of bacon I am not going to die! Stop acting like a worried father. It’s weird” You cross your arms stubbornly and refuse to look at Levi. Isabel and Furlan both stop their conversation to see what the commotion is about.

“Eat it or I will force it down your throat myself,” He says darkly.

You scoff out loud “Ha! you wouldn't dare. If you so much as lay a finger on me, I will scream this mansion down”

Levi glares at you for a minute before sighing in defeat. “You get on my last nerve, do you know that? Pissy brat” he mutters.

“And you’re a grumpy, pissy old man” You snap back.

“You two are really quite the entertaining pair” Isabel laughs and Furlan chuckles to himself too. But it only takes a single glare from Levi to shut them both up.

Once you leave the dining hall and both Isabel and Furlan wish you luck with your meeting with Zeke (you’re not sure why you need luck), you make your way to the second floor of the mansion. This floor is very different from the others. The corridor you walk down has polished dark wooden flooring and floral forest green wallpaper. It’s a lot dimmer, and not as bright as the cream corridors that you’re used to. 

On the wall hangs an array of art pieces. All fitted in wooden frames. There are art pieces of history, old fashioned cities, beautiful women, and you even see one of Zeke. Well, you suppose he must think highly of himself.

You arrive at the end of the corridor and outside two double wooden doors. You suddenly feel your heart accelerating a lot faster. You’re not sure why, but a small part of you wishes Levi is going in with you, as annoying as the man as.

Levi also informs you before you go in that Zeke’s room is completely soundproof. With a certain type of material covering the inside of his walls. So no one will be able to listen in. It seems like the only private room in the mansion.

Once Levi lets go of your arm, he looks right into your eyes with his emerald green ones. For the first time, you’re sure you see a hint of worry.

“Don’t make an idiot of yourself in there” he warns “I will be back in an hour” He says.

“Ok,” You breathe.

And just like that, he walks away towards the elevator. Leaving you alone in the eerily quiet corridor.

Right. You can do this. You inhale and exhale some air, before plucking up your courage to knock on the door.

As soon as you lift your knuckle away from the door, it swings open. On the other side is a human woman dressed in the same maid uniform you have seen around the mansion. She gestures you inside.

“Do come in Miss Reader” A smooth voice replies from the other side of the room.

You make your way in slowly.

Zeke’s room is like a grand master suite, at least three times the size of the bedroom you’re staying in. With dark colours of black and deep green filling the space, the interior is a lot more modern than the other parts of the mansion. You seem to be walking into a sitting area, with a wide flat-screen TV on the wall, a huddle of leather black sofas, and a mini kitchen to the left. The door towards the back you assume leads to where Zeke sleeps.

As you stop in the middle of the vast space, your eyes stop scanning the room until you spot Zeke with his arms spread out across one of the black sofas. You can hear classical music playing quietly in the background. He truly has the aura of a Superior.

“Miss Reader. It feels like I have waited an eternity for this meeting” Zeke greets in that soothing soft voice of his. He doesn’t make a move to get up, so you stand awkwardly waiting for permission to sit down.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” you greet.

“Please, take a seat” He finally says, gesturing to the sofa in front of him.

“Thank you” you smile.

You sit down on the black leather and put your hands in your lap. You have a terrible habit of shaky hands when you’re nervous. You look up at Zeke’s bright green eyes and notice he is scanning yours. 

That does not make you feel any better.

“Levi has done an exceptional job of informing you of our kind, I see? It seems there isn’t much left to tell you myself” Zeke chuckles as he leans forward to pour tea out of a teapot into the two mugs set down. “Tea, my dear?” He asks.

“Oh yes please" You smile "And yes Levi has done a good job. Although, he did tell me that you would do a lot better at explaining the reasoning behind your kind” You say.

Zeke replies as he pours the tea “The reasoning…” He repeats to himself as if to ponder the words in his head. “Do you know why our species are called Dominants, Miss Reader?” He asks.

Yes, you remember Levi telling you. “Because your kind are a Dominant species of the human race” You answer.

Zeke pushes the mug of hot tea towards you. “Correct. Without going into the scientific details, my sole intention was to produce a more advanced, Dominant species of the race that roams our world today. Humans are fickle creatures, don’t you agree? Very fragile. Psychically, mentally, and emotionally. There is only so much one could do in their human body. But becoming a Dominant… it’s a whole new modern way of life. I like to think of it as a renovation” Zeke explains as he sips on his tea. It’s almost like he’s reciting a marketing pitch.

Though you can’t help but want to scoff out loud as Zeke remarks humans as _fickle_. “You said you weren’t going to go into the scientific details. But how did you create such a serum? Are you a scientist yourself?” You ask. You need to know more about the scientific side yourself if you want evidence to back this.

Zeke chuckles then. “Do you have an interest in the sciences, Miss Reader?”

“Not really. But considering Dominants have been living under our noses for such a long time, I would just like to know how such a thing is possible” You say.

“You make a valid point” he hums “But the biology behind it all was, in fact, the works of an old partner of mine. I had always possessed the ambition to change the world. Humans especially. Once I had the idea, I reached out to a scientist friend from college. She is highly skilled, and back in our college years, she would create the most incredible experiments. Although do not wrong me, it did take twelve years of research and many examinations for the first serum to be of use”

“Twelve years? You must have had a lot of motivation to continue the work” You comment, drinking the hot liquid in your teacup.

“There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle” Zeke let the words flow from his mouth in a confident voice.

“Einstein?” You question. You remember hearing the quote from school.

“Indeed” Zeke smiled “I had nothing inspiring materialising in my life, so there was nothing to lose”

“I suppose that makes sense” You comment “What happened to your scientist friend?”

Zeke smile fades just slightly. He takes a long sip of his tea. “She is part of our family here in New York. Though she is mostly busy in our central lab producing more of the serum for me. So I can’t imagine you have been acquainted as of yet”

“Oh, I see,” You say. “Where is the lab? Is it here in New York?” You ask, attempting to hide the curiosity in your voice.

“Now that Miss Reader is a distinct bit of information I don’t just give away to anyone,” He says with raised eyebrows. “The only two that know where the central lab resides is Levi and Furlan. And even they too are intent on keeping it that way. Though we do have a small stand in one here at the mansion where our Dominant’s have their weekly ability assessments and checkups with our specialist team”

So Levi knows where this central lab is? You assume that is where the serum is kept, locked away from the world. “I don’t blame you” You comment. “But I am guessing it isn’t just your scientist friend working in the labs, I assume there are far more people working for you? And the maids and staff here… they’re all human. What do you tell them?” That is a question you can’t deny you have been pondering over.

“Most of our hired staff are friends and relatives of one another, we like to keep it that way instead of allowing outsiders to join. They are of course asked to sign an NDA and know the foundations of our kind. And considering the remarkable gifts our Dominants have in this family, it would be hard for our staff to break the contract” 

“I understand that, but do you not want everyone to know about your kind eventually? You’re planning on announcing your serum to the world, right?” You’re a little confused about the sworn secrecy of the whole thing.

“Certainly we do, when the time is right that is. There are preparations in place” he begins to explain “I, of course, will be leading the operation in America with Dot Pixis. Mike, the head of our Tokyo faction, will lead Japan. Erwin will relocate to Paris to hold France. And both Furlan and Levi will eventually be in charge of Rome together. Although we are holding off the rest of our factions for now until America is underway”

“Operation?” You ask. Zeke is making the whole thing sound like a business organisation.

“Yes, Miss Reader” Zeke nods as he gracefully gets up from his seat to stand and gaze out the large French window. “Did you know it has taken me ninety years to get to the position I am currently in?” He says thoughtfully as he continues to sips his tea, looking out into the aches of mansion greenery.

You’re not sure where he is going with this, but you answer in understanding “Yes”

With eyes still fixed on the outside world, he continues “And in those many diligent years of perfecting the practice of the serum, we are finally at a place to start rolling out the Dominant operation. Each faction member whom I listed a moment ago, are well respected lobbyists within each government. Ready to divulge my hard-earned work to the official legislators of the world. Our plan delves deep into political affairs, Miss Reader. It is not so easy to demand concession to the leaders of the world without years of fundamental planning you know” Zeke sighs as he sips on his tea “Though Levi and Furlan have a lot more work to do until they are deemed notable in Italy…”

This is a lot to take in. You’re not very knowledgable in politics as such, but you’re not stupid to know Zeke is right. Ninety years of planning, operating and devising has lead them to this moment in time. You also begin to wonder how skilled the Dominant’s must be to undergo this operation. 

Levi, having the skills to be a lobbyist? Zeke seems very confident about it all.

“You mean to tell me you’re expecting Levi to convince the Italian legislators to…”

“Not convince my dear, influence” Zeke interrupts with a finger held up, still with eyes away from you.

“But do Levi and Furlan both have the skills to do such a thing? And what if the legislators don’t accept?” You ask the question that arises in your mind. What if it all goes wrong?

Zeke smiles and finally looks at you. There is a sparkling glint in those green irises of his. Determination? Knowing? “Not that you needn’t know the grounded work, but both Levi and Furlan are very skilled in what they do dear. And as I am sure you understand, they have had many years of practice. Though as mentioned, America is our priority at the moment. Italy will not be for a while yet”

Well, you did think that. Both Levi and Furlan have had a lot of time to be skilled in the subject. It had not crossed your mind what the Dominants do, day by day, for their extended life. So all this time, Levi has been working behind the scenes as a political lobbyist? “When do you think you will be able to successfully influence America with the Dominant serum?” You ask.

“December 23rd in Washington. That is the date of the meeting both Pixis and I presume would deem our success. After that day, the humans of America will have the desired option to stay human, or become apart of the Dominant race from a single injection”

Though after hearing the date of this so-called important meeting, you look at Zeke a little bewildered. Why is he open to informing you so much about this secret operation? Just like Levi, Zeke does not seem to care what you know “Why are you telling me all of this?” You openly enquire the question that is on your mind.

A small smirk appears on Zeke’s features. Though, it does not quite touch his eyes. If anything, the way in which his radiant green eyes assess you makes you uneasy. “Because Miss Reader, I feel it is important to inform those who seek the answers they deserve. Not to mention you will be a wonderful addition to our family here in New York very soon”

There it is again. That air of confidence that the Dominant’s seem to have about you joining their little _family_. 

Not to cause any unnecessary suspicion, you push down your pride and smile tightly at Zeke “And I will look forward to joining your wonderful family”

“I would hope so” he responds, making his way back to the leather sofa before you. “Now Miss Reader. Is there anything else you would like to know?”

“Actually, there is,” You say, ready to ask the next question on your list.

“Go on” Zeke smiles, eyes still on you as he fills more tea into his teacup.

“How does the Affinity Bond really work? Levi told me that you have had two serums as the first caused… difficulties amongst the Dominants. And more so, why have the Affinity Bonds in the first place?”

“Those are very good questions, dear,” Zeke hums. “Firstly, which I am sure you already know, the Affinity Bond is strictly a lustful emotion. Everything about that human physically entices us. Their features, their smell, their voice. As our five senses are advanced, that is why an Affinity Bond has such a powerful pull. Though when that human becomes a Dominant, their five senses change. Their smell is different, their voice could also have some minor modification, and of course, their complexion is amended. To a Dominant, they’re an entirely new person. And that is why the bond breaks” Zeke puts down his teacup and sits back on the sofa, splaying his arms across the back. “Now to answer your question as to why. My actions are indeed nothing but an act of selfishness. Why do you think we have come so far with the Dominant race, Miss Reader?”

You think about Zeke's question in your mind. And just like a flick of the switch, the answer comes to you. How did you not figure this out sooner? “Because the Affinity Bond helps influence more humans to become one of you…” You say.

Zeke’s plan all along is to influence others. Draw them in. Just like the Affinity Bond draws in a human to a Dominant. And just like Levi, Furlan, Erwin and the others will do with the legislators. It's not about forcing the human race, it's about enticing them.

“Correct” He smiles. “I will gladly arrange a visit for you and my scientist specialist Hange Zoë. I am sure she will happily explain the biology behind our kind in more depth if you so wish”

“That would be very helpful thank you,” you say. “I do have one more question if you don’t mind”

“No it’s my pleasure, please do go ahead” Zeke nods.

“Do I have a date for my… transformation as a Dominant?” You ask. You remember Isabel saying it’s usually a couple of months after you’re taken in.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Hange delivered the paperwork this morning" Zeke smiles as he stands back up to walk over to a black cabinet to the far side of the room. You feel your heart hammering in your chest as he rummages around until he picks out a bound folder. To your complete astonishment, your name is written at the front. Zeke has a folder of you.

Zeke opens it up and you watch as he eyes scan over the pages. “Ah,” He says. “Your date for your transformation Miss Reader is on November 13th”

You stop breathing for just a second as you recall the date Zeke reads before you.

It’s the day before the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things are finally starting to make sense... I hope!
> 
> What are your thoughts on Superior Zeke?
> 
> The idea for this fic is to leave a lot of second guessing in your mind. I do not want to reveal too much too soon, hence the slow pace of the plot. There is still so many exciting twists and turns to happen I can't wait... 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
